Falling Apart
by RiyalovesPapaya
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie no longer enjoy each other's company. Emmett learns that Rosalie does not love him anymore and decides to leave the house. He meets someone else before and decides to stay with them for many years. He comes to visit the Cullens and they see that he is a changed man and has an eye on someone else. There are struggles on the way, but he gets through it.
1. Leaving and Meeting

_**Hello fans and welcome to my new story Falling Apart. This is a story of Isabella and Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett no longer care for each other and Emmett leaves for many, many years. He visits the Cullens when he cans and wants to. He is a different person now and has his eye on someone else. **_

_**In this story, vampires sleep (since I like it that way). This is not set in any Twilight Saga stories. Edward never met Isabella, the Cullens are not in school, and you'll find out the rest in the story. **_

_**Almost all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! Enjoy!**_

Emmett's POV

Rosalie and I were sitting outside the house, arguing like we usually have been for the last three weeks. Everyone was getting tired of the fighting, really, but what could we do to stop it. She was selfish, rude, arrogant... selfish. It really pisses me off. Rosalie would only care for herself and no one else. She wouldn't really care that I would do the best to keep her happy. But she would counter act the things that I did. If I bought her something, she would say she didn't like it or she didn't want it, or it didn't fit her. There was a story for everything.

Now we were sitting outside arguing about me. She was suggesting that I didn't love her anymore because I wasn't trying anymore. Which was true, I stopped trying to please her only because she was impossible to please.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nope." I admitted. I wasn't going to hide it from her. And it was true, I wasn't listening to her. I was trying to ignore her.

"Emmett!" She yelled.

I stood up from my seat, no longer wanting to take this abuse anymore. "No, Rose. Just shut up for a while, will you? I'm tired of you. I've tried everything to keep you happy, but you know what, I can't. You are so hard to please. You're selfish, arrogant... You don't care about anymore other than yourself. And I'm done trying to keep you happy. I want to be happy also Rose. I'll be more happier when you leave me alone." I snapped and walked away.

Rosalie was still sitting there, in complete shock. I looked at her when I hit the forest line, hiding behind the trees. She was still sitting there, looking where I left through the forest. Part of me felt bad that I had yelled at her and pointed out all her flaws. But another part of me didn't care. I shouldn't care. She has been rude to me for a very long time and I was tired of it.

I was about to just leave until my conscience got the best of me and I walked back to her. I knew why Rosalie was the way she was. She didn't like this life she was living in. Even though she was grateful that Carlisle saved her she was still very... depressed. All she wanted was to be human, but that was making her very rude to everyone else. Everyone wanted to be human, but she really wanted to, mainly to have kids. When I showed up, she loved me, since I reminded her of a little boy she wanted. I had some sympathy for her. I did. She is my wife. And I love her, even though she is crazy as hell.

I sat next to her, but didn't touch her.

"Look, Rose. I didn't mean to say that as harsh as it came out. But, it's true. Rosalie I try my very best to keep you happy. I know what you want, humanity... a child. But that is something I cannot give you. Trust me Rose. If I was able to give you the chance for humanity or a child, you know that you would be the first person to go to... not even myself. It would be you. I want you happy Rosalie, because I love you. But you cannot just push me away or any one else." I said. "I want to try to keep you happy, but sometimes, I just can't keep doing that 24/7. I want to be happy as well Rose. And you need to think about others rather than yourself all the time. Hell, especially your husband. I've been with you for more than 90 years, almost going to 100 years. I don't ask much... but this, I don't want to keep continuing."

I stopped the conversation right there and walked away, wanting to be alone. So I went hunting for awhile, then walked around the forest floor.

Until I saw her...

She was in the lake, completely naked. I sat down on a fallen tree trunk and watched her. For awhile, I thought she was human. But then I realized she would have freezed to death. Sometimes she would turn around and I would be able to see her face. She had a heart-shaped face, golden eyes, and a very curvy body. I know, I know. I'm married... But this woman... She was beautiful. Hell, I don't even care if I was married. I can observe women...

The girl came out of the water, her back facing me. She had her clothes sitting on a tree trunk and quickly put them on. I stood up and stood behind a tree, moving around, watching her. The sun started to shine through the clouds and she turned her head straight in my direction. I kept quiet and didn't move. When I looked at her again, she wasn't there.

I frowned and turned around. When I did, she was standing right there, glaring at me. I stepped back, defending myself, but also making sure she didn't attack me or see me as a threat.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh... n-nothing." I said.

"Were you watching me?" She asked.

"Uh..."

She pursed her lips and scanned her eyes over my body. "Are you here to hurt me?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Why were you watching me?" She asked. "It's very rude, don't you think."

"Well, actually... I was passing... And..."

"And?" She pressed.

"Sorry." I said.

"Are you alone? A nomad?"

I didn't know this girl. I didn't know if I should trust her. "Yes. I'm alone."

"Oh." She said. "You have golden eyes, so you're good. You can come with me, you know? Join my group. We're pretty good people. There's mostly girls though. There are some guys. We live in Shelton, Washington. It's in Washington, so it's not far. Do you live here... in Forks?"

"Uh. Yeah I do. In an apartment." I said.

"Oh. Do you want to come with us?" She asked again.

"Umm... I'll think about it." I said. "I can get back to you on it. I'm... used to being alone."

"I understand." She said. She gave me her number in my cellphone. Her name was Isabella. She had a pretty good clan, names that I would not remember if she told me them all today. After we greeted each other, we both returned back to our homes.

Isabella was nice. She was intelligent, sweet, and quiet. And on top of that, she was beautiful and had a quick wit. She would make jokes on me when I said something stupid or I stuttered. We both would make jokes on each other, prank each other, battle against each other. She was quick, I'll give her that. We spent three hours together. I'll admit, I had some guilt in me for lying to her, but also completely forgetting about Rosalie.

When Isabella and I said goodnight, I watched her run off into the distance until I couldn't see or hear her anymore. Then I turned around and ran home. Rosalie was sitting with Esme and Alice, cutting Alice's hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked Rose.

"I'm getting a hair cut." Alice said. "Jazz will love it."

"Jazz will love anything you do." I said.

Alice shrugged and her smile soon fell. I had a feeling that Rosalie and I would be arguing again later since she frowned. I sat next to Rose, not saying anything to her. Esme was looking through a home decor magazine. She wanted to build a new house. We've only been in Forks for two years. But Esme wanted something else rather than Forks. Maybe a new town.

After Rose finished cutting Alice's hair, which I admitted that it was nice, we walked upstairs so we could talk. For five minutes, she really didn't say anything. I didn't want to be the one to start the conversation, considering that I always started it.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Rose. I know you're sorry. But I have to ask this, do you even love me?" I asked. "Do you truly 100% love me?" I asked.

She looked down and played with her fingers. "I don't know..." She whispered.

I nodded and looked down. "I think we should get a divorce."

She nodded and took off her ring. She handed me the ring and had tears in her eyes. Tears that would never fall. I took the ring and took off my ring.

"Maybe things could change." She said. "Maybe we just need to split apart... for a while."

"Maybe." I said. "You take the room tonight, I'll sleep somewhere else."

"Thanks." She whispered. I kissed her forehead for the last time and walked out of the room. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or see anyone, so I walked with my head down and stepped outside.

Esme wanted to talk to me, but Edward stopped her, saying that I wanted to be alone for a while. The others kept quiet about the divorce. I didn't think about what happened today, I just sat there, thinking about how it would be like now that we weren't going to be together. Then I thought about moving out my clothes tomorrow, then I thought about moving out.

When I did, Alice came out of the house, very upset.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're leaving." She stated. I looked at the forest, not wanting to continue this conversation. I guess I was leaving. "Where are you going? I see you with others, but I can't put a face to them. You check in time from time..."

"I don't know Alice. I just want to go out for a while." I said. I stood up and walked over to her. "But I'm not going to disappear for a long time. I promise." I kissed Alice's forehead and hugged her. Even if not many people knew it, Alice and I were very tight with each other. She's my little sister.

"I'll talk to the others before I'll leave." I said.

She nodded and walked back inside. I decided that I would go live with Isabella's clan for a while, see how that would work out.

I dialed her number, walked out to the forest so no one could hear me, and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I'll take that offer now." I said.

I could hear a smile in her voice when she was telling me where to go. Before we ended the conversation, she was telling me that I would love it with her clan. That's what I was hoping for. We would see each other tomorrow, to get myself settled in and talk to the others.

When I walked back to the house, I knew it was time to tell the others that I was officially leaving. I told them I didn't know when I would be coming back, or when I would drop by to visit. I only told them that I would be traveling around with some people I met, just wanting to be around a change of atmosphere. Rosalie was sitting on the steps, looking down to the floor. Edward had texted me saying she felt like it was her fault I was leaving the others. She didn't mind me leaving, but she felt like she was pulling the family apart because of herself.

I assured everyone that I would check in, no matter what. Though I would be traveling around, contacting them. I would be coming back, I just didn't know when. I had to tell them this about fifteen times. Esme was the least happy, of course. I had to personally tell her that I would come back.

In the night, Edward offered me his couch that he had in his room. I slept there during the night, but really I just laid there. I would hear Rosalie in the other room walking around or move around in the bed. In the morning, I got up around 10 to start packing some clothes that I had.

At 12, I was ready to leave. Esme wouldn't let me go and Carlisle made the promise that I would see them again. Edward and Jasper were upset, but they would hide it from me. Alice was completely sad, but she knew I would come back. As for Rosalie, she was leaning against the wall, the furthest away from me. I looked at her and nodded at her once. She gave me a small wave and I loaded my car.

I drove to Shelton, Washington, which was a two hour drive the way I drive. Shelton was a small town, almost like Forks. There was a huge river with the town being surrounded by trees. It was a beautiful city, I'll give her that. Isabella lived out of the city, just like we did. When I arrived at her house, it was huge, almost like the house I just left. I stepped out of the car and looked around the house. The house was bigger than Esme's house, considering that Isabella was telling she had a huge clan. A girl came out of the house. She had red hair, very red hair. It was cut short with bangs that covered her eyes.

"You're early." She said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"You're early." She repeated. "Isabella said you were coming at five."

"Oh. Well I'm early."

"Alright. Welcome then." She said. "She isn't here right now, by the way. The guys are sitting in the living room. I'll get your room ready."

"Thanks." I said. She grabbed my bag and before I could stop her, she disappeared. I walked into the house, which was almost mansion-like.

When you first walked in, grand stair case was right in the front. It was almost balcony-like. The stairs were wrapping around, leading to different bedrooms. I looked up to see girls looking down at me. They were quiet, but they staring at me. I waved at one of them and she giggled. She jumped off the staircase and landed right in front of me. She had black hair and a round shaped face. She reminded me of Alice.

"Hi." She said, wiggling her fingers.

"Hey." I said.

"You must be Emmett." She said.

"Yeah." I said. "And you are?"

"Lori." She said. "Come on, I'll show you to the guys." Lori chained her arms with mine and led me to the living room. While we were walking, there were girls standing around the house, talking with each other. All of them looked at me with sincerity and interest in their eyes. And there were a lot of girls. A LOT. It was like guy heaven...

Some girls would stop Lori and I to talk to me. Lori just kept pushing through to get me to the guys. The house was huge with bedrooms everywhere. The kitchen and dining room was connected and the table looked like it could hold thirty people. The living room itself could be an entire house for someone. That's how big it was.

There were seven others guys in the house, now eight guys total. They were sitting around, playing video games, talking. Some girls were sitting with them, talking, or cuddling with them. One of the guys had two girls sitting with him.

"Guys. This is Emmett Bella was talking about." Lori said.

All the guys stood up and walked over to me. They all shook my hand, greeting me.

"Nice to meet you." One of them said.

"Hey." I said.

"Hope you like the house Emmett." Lori said. She had a little twinkle in her eye. "I'm sure Zila is making your room."

"Zila?"

"The redhead." one of the guys answered. "She scares me."

"Feel free to do what you want. Talk to who you want, do anything really. Just don't kill people." another guy said.

"Of course." I chuckled.

I hung around the guys for a while until Zila showed me my room. It was right next to Isabella's on the third floor. The room was big, bigger than my old room. Thinking back to the house, I felt a little bad for leaving the others because of Rose. Really, I just didn't want to be around her. My room was black, red, and white. The bed was a king sizes, a couple of love seat couches, a flat-screen tv, dressers, all the necessities for a bedroom.

Another girl soon came into my room. She was small with brown hair. She was like Alice's size, maybe even smaller.

"Hi." I said. She held her hands together and looked down. She wanted to say something, but she was too shy. "Are you alright?"

"No." She said. "Wait. Yes. I'm fine. My name is Abby."

"Hi. My name is Emmett."

"You remind me of my brother..." She said.

I sat on the loveseat couch and she didn't really hesitate to sit next to me. She was telling me about the mansion, how it came to be. Isabella and one of the guys- whose names was Dominic. They built the house and took in stray vampires that either their maker had left them alone or they were being abused by their makers. Most of the women here were being abused by male makers. Isabella wanted to help them, so her and Dominic saved many if them. As of right now, there were 28 of us, including me. So 20 girls and 8 boys. Isabella was looking for more trustworthy men. Apparently, she saw that in me. She wanted more men to fight for the girls. Some of the makers have came back to take back what was "theirs." They ended up having to fight and they've won so far. Though, Isabella was still wary about some makers. She wanted to have more men than women fight in any fight.

Abby told me that her maker would use for his personal pleasures. I couldn't imagine what kind of man would decide to hurt Abby- of all people. She was a sweetheart. She showed me her scars, which crossed over her stomach. She was very thankful that Isabella and Dominic saved her, otherwise she could be dead. I asked her if any vampires who have came into Isabella's home didn't want to stay. Abby told me that one time a girl was so much abused, she was afraid that he would come back and kill her, so she ran back. Isabella and the guys tried to find her, but they weren't able to. Isabella looks for her on her spare time, trying to bring her back. One day she did, but she was killed by her maker. Dominic was more upset than Isabella was and he killed the maker.

About an hour later, Abby ended up falling asleep on the couch. She told me indirectly why I was here, it was to keep the girls safe. That was my being here. I didn't mind it, really. If I able to keep people safe from bad vampires, then I could... I should.

I wrapped a blanket around Abby and walked out of the room. Just as I did, Isabella was walking into her room.

"Oh, hey. You made it." She said, smiling.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"Helping. I'm sure someone already told you." She said. "Probably Abby."

"Yeah. She did." I said. "She's a sweetheart."

"Yeah, she is." She agreed. "Sometimes it's hard to hear her story, some people can't sit through it. It disgusts me when someone can do that to a person."

"Well, that's why there needs to be more of you. Your the key to people's lives. If only there were more people like you. Everyone here loves you Bell. And I haven't been here for an entire day, I can see them look up to you."

"Thanks." She said. "Do you like it here?"

"Of course I do." I admitted. "I haven't been this comfortable for a while now."

"Good." She said. "I hope you stay."

I nodded at her and decided to walk around the house. Some of the girls greeted me, while others were too nervous to even look at me. There were three floors to the house. Usually the guys would stay on the bottom floor, in case a vampire decides to break in. The guys had a room to themselves, just like I did. There were some rooms for girls, but they didn't get a room to themselves. When I hit the second floor, that was all girl rooms. They were paired up, expect for Isabella, she had room to herself. So actually, there were 21 girls and 8 guys in the house. Then I started counting, there were 19 rooms in the house. If 20 girls had paired up, then 8 guys with a room to themselves, then Isabella, there were 19 rooms filled. I wondered if Isabella keeps adding rooms when someone new comes in.

"Looks like you're thinking hard there." Zila teased.

"Yeah. There's a lot of rooms in the house." I said.

"We keep adding more." She said.

"And you all don't mind each other."

"We do. Sometimes we get into small fights. But not to the point that we would want someone dead. Except for two girls. They cannot stand each other and have to be parted at all times."

"Who?" I asked.

"Makenzie and Scarlett." She answered. "You'll know who those two are, just keep them away from each other. They have a big difference of opinion and we don't need another fight in this house."

I nodded and she walked away. When I decided to go to the kitchen, there was a girl sitting there eating. At first, I thought she was a vampire, but then I smelt her. She was a werewolf.

"Hi?" I said.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Eliza. You must be the new vampire."

"Yeah." I said, slowly. "I didn't know Isabella collected werewolves also."

"Yes, she does. But we don't stay here. We go to the other mansion. That's where the other wolves are."

"Wait..." I said. "There are rogue wolves over there?"

"Yes." She said. "And I'm the second in command wolf that controls that place. Santiago is the alpha. You obviously have a lot to learn."

"Yeah I do. I didn't notice the other mansion." I said.

"We're on the other side of town. Isabella, Dominic, Santiago, and I have a very tight treaty here in Shelton. When Isabella came, she's been helping us find rogue wolves. Our pack is pretty big, but now as big as her clan here. There was no official tribe here in Shelton, so we took over. We help save vampires and werewolves."

"Wow..." I said.

"I know. Amazing." She said. "I only come over here to get away from the loud ass pack of wolves. It can get pretty rowdy. Here too."

"I would like to come over one day, see the mansion."

"Of course. Anyone of Dominic's and Isabella's vampires are welcome." She said. "We're all friends here."

"How big is the pack?"

"Almost 20." She said. "I think there's 18 or 17 of us."

"Jeez." I said. "Nice to meet you Eliza."

She nodded and I left her alone so she could eat. I ended up back upstairs to my room. Abby wasn't on the couch anymore, she had moved to my bed. I didn't mind it, but it was a little awkward for me, mainly because I didn't really know anybody much.

Isabella called me in her room to talk to me. She was telling me that sometimes the girls get... lonely. And when they get lonely, they usually turn to the guys to... not be lonely.

"So..." I said, slowly. "You're telling me that the girls have sex with the guys?"

"Yes." She said.

"Holy mother of... That's a lot of girls."

"Emmett, think about this for a minute. Most of those girls down there are mentally scared. They don't trust men as much as they should. When they get to know the guys, they get comfortable with them, they trust them. When their lonely, they want a guy to... keep them company. There is no established relationship in the house." She said. "I know... It's weird as hell. Trust me, I've tried to stop it. But everyone is comfortable with it. It's something that you would have to get used to."

"Alright. So you're telling me, that the girls are randomly going to come up to my room and want to sleep with me?"

"Yes." She said. "But you don't have to have sex with them Emmett. Let them sleep in the bed, fine. But you don't have to have sex with them."

"Okay, I'll be honest with you." I said. "Until I can get used to this place, I won't be sleeping with anyone. I'm alright with them sleeping in my bed, but I won't actually have sex with them... not yet."

"It's fine. Most guys who come here for the first time will do the same exact thing you do." She said. "Yes, you will probably sleep with all the girls here, ask Dominic. He has. Except for me. I don't sleep with anyone. But at times, I will push the girls to find a mate, but it's not all the time."

I nodded, understanding. Then I thought back to the first time I saw the other guys. One of them had two girls sitting with him.

"As for Abby..." Isabella began. "She's different. Try to get her to talk to people. She's quiet, too quiet. I worry about her. Everyone here is trying their best to talk to her, but she just pushes away. The guys and I are trying to get into her mind, see what's wrong with her. Do you think you can help with that also?"

"Yeah." I said.

Isabella thanked me and I walked out of the room. It was 7 o'clock now. I decided to check around the house, to make sure everyone was alright. I walked down to the bottom floor and walked into the girls' bedroom. One of them was sitting on the bed, listening to her ipod, while the other was painting her nails. They both looked at me and smiled. I asked them if they were alright and asked their names. I did that with every girl I saw. I asked if they were alright and their name. By the time I got through the entire house, I knew everyone's names.

It was a lot of names. The guys' names was something I needed to focus on the most, mainly because we were going to be fighting side by side. There was Dominic, Stephen, Axel, Quentin, Chandler, William, and Hollow (that was his nickname). Then there was Santiago for the werewolves' alpha.

Around 10 at night, Abby ended up waking up and shadowed me. I was starting to think she felt comfortable around me. Maybe it would be easier to get into her head. Then I thought of Edward and frowned. The bastard never left my head alone. I chuckled at a thought when he ruined one of Rosalie's surprises because he read my thoughts. I had to beat him up for that. Jasper was laughing the entire time and Rosalie was actually happy to hear what her present was going to be. But that was years ago.

I walked Abby back to her room, where she shared it with Annabelle. Annabelle was small also, but she knew how to keep a conversation going. I told the girls goodnight and started walking to my room, until a girl stopped me. It was Roxy. She had on a black, lacy night gown with her black hair curling down her back. She looked at little hesitant.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm... okay." She said. I knew what she was going to ask... I knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" I asked. I asked her only because I remembered I was a single man now and it was time that I stopped floating around Rosalie.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nodded instead. I smiled at her and let her get on my back. She laughed the entire way up, since I was running. It was nice to hear her laugh, since she was one of the girls who had been abused. When we reached my door, I carried her bridal style to my bed. She whispered a thanks and I nodded. I switched into some black silk pajama pants. I never wore shirts to bed, it was uncomfortable for me, so I didn't wear one. Roxy was tucking herself in bed and I told her that I had to check around the house.

One of the things that the guys had to do was make sure the house was secure. So the eight of us were, right now, walking around the house, making sure the girls were alright, locking the house, setting alarms... Yes, Isabella had alarms made the way she wanted them. And they actually worked. You'd be surprised how loud vampires are during the night. Once we were done, we all headed off to bed. I checked in on Isabella before I went to bed. She was already sleeping.

Finally, I was able to go to bed. Roxy was still awake, waiting for me. When I laid down, she immediately laid her head on my chest. I didn't stop her, since I was comfortable. I laid my hand on the lower part of her back and closed my eyes. This was the life that I would be living... And there was... without a doubt, that I would be changing.

* * *

_**And that concludes the first chapter. There will be an update soon... don't worry, just like there will be for A New World. REVIEW! **_

_**Here are all the names of Isabella's and Dominic's Mansion**_

_**Women- Zila, Lori, Abby, Makenzie, Scarlett, Eliza, Annabelle, Roxy, Crystal, Isabella, Roxanne, Juliet, Maya, Fay, Phoebe, Harmony, Baylee, Trinity, Amber, Mia, Desiree**_

_**Men- Emmett, Dominic, Stephen, Axel, Quentin, Chandler, William, Hollow**_


	2. Getting Comfortable

_**Emmett's POV**_

When I woke up in the morning, Roxy was spread across my chest. She was still asleep, looking completely calm... I rolled her on her side, to get up and start unlocking the house. She grumbled a little, but stayed asleep. For a second, I completely forgot where I was. Then I remembered I left Rosalie and ended up meeting Isabella and staying with her huge clan.

I got out of the bed and walked to my closet door. When I opened it, it looked like Alice threw up all over it. I groaned and looked at the different colored shirts, pants, shoes, and they were all my size. Then Roxy popped up behind, almost scaring. I chuckled and looked at her.

"Who gave me the clothes?" I asked.

"Probably Zila." She answered. "Thank you for letting me stay."

I smiled at her shyness and kissed her cheek and whispered a 'Your Welcome'. She smiled and walked out of the room, telling me she would see me around. Just before I got dressed, I head screaming downstairs. I quickly ran down the stairs, as well as the other men in the house. It was two girls fighting each other- Makenzie and Scarlett. I pulled the two girls off of each other. Isabella came downstairs, completely unsurprised by the fight.

I pulled one of the girls and walked up the stairs with her. I didn't know which girl was which, but she was still cussing out the other one, trying to push me off of her. I didn't say anything to her, I just walked her to my room.

"Be quiet for a second." I said and sat her on my bed. I knelt down in front of her and could feel her rage pouring off of her in waves. "What's going on?"

"She pisses me off." She growled.

"Why?"

"She just does." She said and crossed her arms.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anything out of her anytime soon. "Stay in this room until I say you can go."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Just do it." I said. I walked into my closet to get dressed. I wore a simple black, button-up long sleeve and some dark jeans. The girl was still sitting there, blowing off her steam by messing with the pillow. I walked back to her and asked for her name. The one I grabbed was Scarlett.

"Scarlett, stay with me today." I said.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to know you better." I said. "Know this place better. Stay with me today."

"Okay." She said.

We both walked downstairs, to accompany the guys. They were talking about a maker that needed to be found. Abby's maker. She hadn't told me that he was still alive. I thought he had been killed by Isabella and her clan. The guys didn't want me to go out just yet, to find more nomads or rogue wolves. They wanted me to stay around the house, get to know people better. If they ran into Abby's maker, they were going to call me, so I had my phone on the entire time. Scarlett was by my side the entire time, keeping quiet. Stephen raised his eyebrow at me, wondering if I moved that quickly. I just chuckled and said no. I was secretly going to get inside of her mind- to find out the reason she hates Makenzie.

When the guys left, I walked around with Scarlett around Shelton. It was still a small town, almost the same as Forks. Seattle and Port Angeles was not nearly close to Shelton as I thought it would be. It was more up North. Maybe I could take some of the girls to go shopping... Oh damn, I sound like Alice. Or maybe I was just used to taking Rosalie and Alice shopping since Jasper didn't want to and Edward 100% hated shopping. There were people looking at us, as we passing through.

"Many people are staring." I whispered.

"There's a rumor going on about the mansion." She said. "Anyone pale as us are to believe they live at the 'Sex Mansion.'"

"Sex mansion?"

"They think we're Playboys." She said.

"Wow..." I said.

"Yeah, it bothers Isabella. She wants to move, but we don't know where yet. Maybe even get a bigger house."

"Does the Volturi know? They always seem to watch big groups."

"Yes, the Volturi knows. They don't exactly approve, so they made a deal with Isabella and Dominic. They both have powerful gifts, something that the Volturi wanted. Isabella was a shield. She was able to expand her shield to keep the entire guard safe and use it as a weapon. It destroyed any vampire quickly without any problems. As for Dominic, he was able to control anyone." She said. "They both left twice when the Volturi needed them. The guys had to take over for awhile."

I then took Scarlett shopping. She was almost like Rosalie and Alice. She bought a lot of clothes, but thanked me for it. She also talked a lot about the most randomness things. I could say Scarlett was a very happy person, even though she's been through complete hell. I wanted to ask her about her maker, but I knew she would tell me some time around. Now wasn't the right time.

While I was waiting for Scarlett to come out of the dressing room in Victoria's Secret, until a girl came up to me. She had flirty eyes with blonde hair and very pink lipstick.

"Hi." She said, wiggling her fingers.

"Hi."

"I haven't seen you around here. You must be new."

"Yes."

"Oh. It's nice to see new faces around here. This is a small town... not a lot of cute guys in the town either. They're all in the mansion over there."

"Well, so am I." I said.

She looked at me, unsure of what to say next. After a small moment of awkwardness, Scarlett came out of the dressing room. She looked at the girl for a moment and frowned. The girl started to walk away, then turned to look at Scarlett. She had a sense of fear in her eye, but didn't say anything to her.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I screwed up one day..." She said. "Can we go now?"

"Sure..." I said.

While we were walking back to the car, I got a call from Quentin. He was telling me they were able to where Abby's maker was, but he wasn't there. He wanted me to get to the house, thinking he would be around there. Scarlett and I quickly drove to the house. I bursted through the doors and smelt around for any unknown scent. Isabella was looking also, in the backyard- which, by the way, was probably the same size as the damn house. It was huge.

We told all the girls to stay inside and with each other. If Abby's maker was actually here, there was no doubt he would try to get her. Isabella was walking around the lawn, listening out for anything suspicious. She looked at me and shook her head, indicating there was no one here. I called Quentin back, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked him. "He's not here, there's no sign of him here."

"Check again and again, check everything. He's not where we are either. We think he's up to something."

"Where are you all?"

"We're on our way back to the house." He said.

"Alright. We'll check again. But Isabella and I can't seem to find anyone." I said.

We hung up and did three more checks around the house before the others came home. Isabella wasn't exactly happy that we weren't able to find him. She didn't want to keep worrying about one vampire being able to hurt any of the girls. She wanted us to find him and quick. Sooner or later, he was bound to show up at the house. We just didn't know when or how.

We walked back into the house, all the girls sitting in the living room, wondering what was going on. Personally, I believed he was going to do something stupid- like make three dozen newborns or try to get another clan on his side. I kept this part of me to myself, hopefully I was wrong about it.

Isabella excused the girls to do whatever they wanted, but they needed to keep their eyes and ears open. If they were right about Abby's maker being here, it was dangerous for anybody. Isabella told us guys to maker sure the girls were safe, watching out for anything suspicious.

I stayed behind with Isabella, while the others went to made a perimeter around the house. I watched Isabella closely, making sure she was alright. I decided that I needed to trust her, and the same for me.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. We both walked to a formal living room- which she had many of those. In all of them, there was a two loveseats and one family couch, a flat-screen television, a computer, and many decorations. I've noticed that Isabella has a theme for each room in the house. This formal living room's theme was white and elegant. It was this room that reminded Isabella of her childhood. Isabella told me her parents loved crystal white, beautiful.

"What did you want to talk about with me?" Isabella asked.

"I lied to you the first time we met." I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"When you asked me if I was a nomad. I actually wasn't. I was in a Clan already." I said.

"Oh..." She said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't exactly trust people in run into. I'm protective of them."

"Then why did you come to live with us?" I looked down, really not wanting to tell her about Rosalie. But she caught on. "What was her name?"

"Rosalie." I admitted. "She, uh, wasn't sure if she was in love with me or not. And we ended it..."

"And you wanted to get out of the house." She said, catching on.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, Isabella. I like it here, even though it's been a day. I like the change atmosphere..."

"Good." She said. "What if your former clan wants you back?"

"That's something I'll face when the time comes. But, honestly, Isabella, I have a good feeling about me being here. I don't think I could want to leave."

"Good." She smiled. "Let's go out tonight, you and I. We have more to discuss anyways..."

"Alright..." I said.

She patted my leg and walked off somewhere. I stood there for awhile, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Axel came out of nowhere, smirking. He had one of the girls, who I believed was Phoebe on his back.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nooothing..." He said. Phoebe was giggling on his back, hiding underneath her dark blonde hair. "But your showing..."

"Showing what?" I asked, checking myself. I was completely fine, what the hell was he talking about? I was about to ask him, but he had completely disappeared.

I sighed and walked downstairs to the main living room. Scarlett had walked back up to me, remembering that she was supposed to stay with me. I stayed downstairs with more than half of the girls talking to me. They wanted to know my favorite color- red, how old I was- 96, my first kiss- Rosalie, where he was from- Tennessee... pretty much everything about me. The girls knew that I just divorced my wife, though they didn't seem to stop flirting with me. Some wanted to know what Rosalie looked like, but Isabella cut in saying it was a little too early for that, that and I didn't actually have a picture of her. I was so upset, I deleted pictures of her and I.

When it hit 6 in the evening, nothing had happened through out the day with anybody. There were no new vampires, no rogue vampires, and no sign of Abby's maker anymore. I still had the strangest feeling that he was around, making plans for us. Though I couldn't put a name on it.

Isabella and I went to go get dressed for the 'date' that we were having. Everyone in the house continuously kept calling it a date, but it was just a meeting between the two of us- which Isabella kept calling it. Secretly, I was calling it a date, but when everyone else kept saying date, I agreed with Isabella by calling it a meeting.

I was waiting downstairs for Isabella. I was wearing a simple tux and with a blue shirt under. Isabella wanted me to wear blue, since it would match her dress. Isabella was all for the matching- for herself and others. She hated outfits that didn't match. She was like Alice... The girls were commenting on how good I liked and flirted their way in to make me smile.

When she did finally come downstairs, she was wearing an all-white one shoulder drape dress, with deep blue wrapped platforms, a blue diamond heart-shaped necklace, a sapphire ring, with a deep blue bag. Her deep brown hair came down in loose curls, she had a little bit of pink lip gloss on, and her eyes were shadowed. She was gorgeous.

"Wow..." I whispered. The other guys were also staring at Isabella. I guess Isabella dressed like this rarely. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." She said.

"Completely jealous right now..." Annabelle said.

"Don't be." Isabella said. "You all are gorgeous. I just dress like this when I feel like it."

"When do you ever feel like it? We rarely see you like this." Harmony said.

"True..." Isabella said. "Why don't you look handsome today?"

I scoffed. "I always do." I joked. Zila hit me then walked both of us out the door.

"Don't be late." She said.

Isabella and I had to be back before ten to shut down the house. We nodded and walked to the car.

Isabella took me to a restaurant/club. When I walked in, I could tell why Isabella loved it. It was Crystal Blue everywhere. It was completely elegant, white and crystal blue with diamonds everywhere. It was called Moonlight. During the day, the restaurant was completely different, but at night, it changed into something completely else.

She had a smile when she was walking into the restaurant. I unconsciously wrapped my hand around her waist. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was shocked.

"We have a reservation under Isabella Swan." She said.

"Swan..." I whispered. I could see how it fit her.

"Follow me please..." The waiter said, while looking at me.

We walked up some stairs that led to a balcony. On one side it was the restaurant, on the other side, it was the club. There was a wall between the two, though the balcony was staying on pillars. It was quiet complicated, but beautiful. Isabella smiled at me when we took our seats, facing each other.

A waitress came up, asking if we wanted anything. We didn't eat, of course, but Isabella wanted to drink wine. I wanted to ask her why, but I kept it alone.

"So, Emmett, tell me about your former clan." She said.

"Alright, well. In 1936, I was out in the forest, hunting for my family, something I would usually do. Then, a damn bear decided to attack me. I was on the verge of dying, until Rosalie came and saved me. She carried me all the way back to her maker- Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle?" She asked.

"Yes. He changed me." I said. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes. He was with the Volturi back then, not as a guard, just as a friend."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Old. I don't like to say my age, that and I have no idea how old I actually am." She smiled. "But yes, I've ran into Carlisle before. Nice man, really. How is he?"

"He's good. He's a doctor now, has a wife, has 'children'. I'd say he's pretty fine."

"Good." She said. Isabella took a sip of her wine and looked at me.

She was a beautiful woman, really. She knew that I was looking at her and had that shyness coming to her.

"Why did you really want me here?" I asked.

"I don't know. There's something about you that intrigues people. Not just me, everyone. Not only that, the girls were talking to me about you. They feel like they already can trust you, they feel protected by you. I assume, in your human years, you were strong, you're family looked up to you."

"Yes, they did. As well as my former family."

"Good." She said. "Then you're a good member for this family. But... do you plan on seeing them again?"

"I don't know yet. I mean, yes, I want to see them, but I don't think I want to live with them. I'm not going to leave you all... If I did, I wouldn't... be able to save more vampires, I'd feel like it would be my fault."

"It wouldn't."

"I know, but this is what I want. Don't worry about me leaving." Isabella nodded and sipped some more wine.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw it was Esme calling me. I whispered a 'shit' and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emmett, it's Esme. How are you doing?"

"Esme, it's only been a day since I've been gone."

"I know... I just wanted to see how you were doing..." She said.

"I'm fine as expected Es. Don't worry about me. I just need some time off."

"Are you going to come home anytime soon?"

"Probably not Es. I'll text you though, alright?"

"Fine. I'm expecting a text every day though." She said.

"Alright. I'll text you. Bye Es." I said.

"Bye." There was a small sense of sadness in her voice when she said bye. I knew I was going to feel bad, but I just didn't want to be home. I hoped this didn't make me feel like a complete asshole.

Isabella was looking away from me, while I was wondering what she was thinking. Just as I was about to say something, my phone beeped. I looked to see that Esme had texted me.

"Not even five minutes..." I whispered.

Isabella laughed at me, with a small sense of hope in her eyes. "Tell me more about yourself."

I told her everything, not hiding anything back. I told her about my personality how everyone told me I was always happy, childish, and joking around. I told her about my love for Rosalie that I thought it would last forever and I was the happiest man alive- until recently. I was always competitive and I would usually be the one to win. I talked to her about my individual relationships, me being close to Carlisle, the mother-son relationship with Esme, my older brother relationship with Jasper and Edward, and my trustworthy sisterly love with Alice. Isabella asked me about Jasper, wondering if she has heard of him before. She said he sounded familiar, but really couldn't put a face to his name. Then I told her about his southern wars with Maria back in the 1860s, until she said she must have the wrong Jasper.

Then she asked me about Edward. I told her he has been single his entire human and undead vampire life. I truthfully told her that Edward was actually my favorite brother, telling her that Edward was comfortable around me because I tend to speak and act on my thoughts. Even though I hated him reading my damn mind, it was something he wasn't able to control.

Isabella was entirely interested in my family and hearing about where I came from. She told me she trusts me even more, because knowing Carlisle, she knew I wouldn't be a danger to anyone in the house. She did truthfully tell me that the guys were keeping a close eye on me, just in case I wasn't trustworthy. But she changed her mind when she saw me talking with everyone, being relax.

Around 9:50, we had to leave Moonlight, so I could lock down the house. Isabella put her trust into me, even thought it's been pretty much two days with us. I promised her I wouldn't do anything stupid, even if it was the death of me. When we got back to the house, Scarlett was standing outside my door. I told her I would be right back while I locked down the house.

We did a search around the house quickly, then set the alarms and I made my way up to my room. Scarlett was patiently waiting on my bed, combing her hair.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine." I said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She said. This day with Scarlett was supposed to be me trying to find out why she and Makenzie hated each other, but I was sidetracked with this maker that was running around here.

"What's going on with you and Makenzie?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

I sighed and then walked into my closet to put some pajama shorts on. I turned off the lights, only keeping a lamp on, then laid down. I grabbed Scarlett and laid her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to figure out how I was going to press this out of her.

"Why do you hate Makenzie so much?" I asked.

"Well, first, she's an annoying who thinks she's better than everyone in this house. She swears she's gorgeous... She's selfish, arrogant, and a little bitch who has no feelings for anybody in this house other than herself. It's so annoying and I'm a person whose not afraid to tell her that." She said, while sitting up.

"There's something more to that." I said.

"What else is there, Emmy." She asked me. "She's a bitch and I hate her."

"Calm down." I said, lying her back down. "Some people are like that. My ex-wife was the same exact way, she didn't really love anybody other than herself, including me. Finally I snapped, but I ended up walking away. I told her the truth, about how she was. But I didn't continuously keep telling her or bashing at her. If I were you, Scarlett, I'd walk away. There's absolutely no point in having to keep arguing with her. Let someone else handle it, you don't need to. But I have a feeling that there's more to this hatred of yours."

She sat up to say something, but I stopped her. "Don't tell me now. Just think about what I said. Can you do that one thing for me?"

"Fine." She said and laid back down.

We soon fell asleep about ten minutes later. Just as I was finally in my sleeping mode, the alarm set off. It was blaring through the entire house. I had to throw Scarlett and the blankets off of me, luckily she just gave a small laugh.

I ran downstairs, completely shocked at who the person was entering the house. I knew all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

_**And that concludes the second chapter. Make sure to Review. I love reviews, they see how I'm going. **_

_**REVIEW. **_

_**Oh, and go make sure to check out Isabella's Mansion and her dress on my profile.**_


	3. Moving On

**_Emmett's POV_**

In the morning, after last night's events, the entire house has finally calmed down. I wasn't expecting to see them anytime soon, not this soon. Sure, it was a little expected for Alice to try to find me, because I tried my best for her not to find me, but Rosalie... I was not expecting for her to set off the alarms or break anywhere near the house.

I couldn't really look at her, so I ran upstairs before she could take a good look at me. Isabella had asked me what my problem was and I told her it was Rosalie. She promised me they wouldn't kill her or hurt her, she just wanted to know why she was in the house. Turns out Rosalie had followed my scent by running in the forest. She was hunting and she kept running, wanting to get away from the house for a while. She ran straight into Shelton, was planning to keep going, until she smelt my scent.

I listened to her story, while she was wondering where I was. Isabella asked her why she wanted to see me. Rosalie simply replied she had screwed up and wanted to talk to me. I wanted Isabella to tell her that I had gone off somewhere else, that this is a place I had stayed for a while. Though, I wanted to know what Rosalie had to say to me. So I maned up by asking Isabella to send her upstairs in the morning. Rosalie was given a room and she stayed the night.

Not it was morning and I was sitting here, trying to fight my internal conscious. Finally, Dominic had sent Rosalie upstairs so we could talk.

I was sitting on the bed and had just asked Scarlett to either stay in the room or go if she'd like. She thought it was personal and didn't want to intrude, so she went out the room... Right when Rosalie was about to open the door.

Rosalie stepped in and looked at the girl who just had left. I could see in her eyes that she left betrayed, but something was off. There wasn't that small gloss in her eye, or the sadness that was there. There was something else, but I wasn't going to ask her. She had hurt me, she didn't deserve anything from me. I know it seems harsh or rude, but she had made me felt this way for a long time... ever since we were together.

Rosalie looked at me, shocked to even see me in the house.

"They had told me you only stopped by." she whispered.

"No, I told them to tell you that." I said. "Think about it Rose. Why would we want to see each other? We just had a divorce."

She made her way over to the bed, barely sitting on the edge. "I just... wanted to tell you, you were right. About me. I didn't care about you, I didn't pay any attention to you other than myself. It was wrong for me to act like I was."

"So, me leaving you finally made you realize that Rose, now?" I asked.

"Yes and Edward." She said. "He... He got on me. Told me everything you said, but more... detailed and more... mean. And he's right. I am a worthless bitch who only cares for herself."

"He called you that?" I asked.

"Ha, no. Everyone would've beat the hell out of him." She said. "It's what I've called myself."

"You're not a worthless bitch. You're worth millions, let's get that straight. Yes, sometimes you can be a bitch, but I'd never call you that. Rose, you need to change. Not just for others, for yourself."

"I know. Emmett, I came to apologize. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry I never appreciated the things you've done for me. I'm not asking for you to come back to me. I'm asking that you forgive me. Forgive me for the hurtful things I've said, for the times we've argued over something completely stupid. I do realize now that I should be grateful. I should be grateful that I'm 'alive'. Many girls and women don't get to see the next minute, but I did. And I've shot everyone down because I wasn't human." she said. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I love you, really I do. I mean this, to the bottom of my undead heart, I am sorry. I hope that one day, we could make this relationship into brother and sister."

"I'd like that also." I said. "But it's going to take some time for me to forgive you Rose. I'm going to text Esmé everyday, since that was the deal we had. I'm expecting for you to be there. Don't leave, not like I did. I'll be back, but I'm not staying."

"I understand." She said. "And yes, I'll be there."

Rosalie and I hugged each other for what would be a long time. As much as it hurt, I could finally say that I have left go of Rosalie. We pulled apart and she planted a kiss on my cheek. I led her downstairs and watched her leave into the forest.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I ran back to the house, remembering the conversation I had with Emmett. He had told me he would forgive me, though I didn't know when. I was telling the truth when I said I had changed, realization hitting me like a concert floor.

I remembered what Edward said to me, feeling worthless and responsible for Emmett leaving. He had narrowed it down to the point where he said he lost his favorite brother because of me. And it was true, I had pulled out Emmett from the family because I didn't love him like I should have. It was hard for me to hear that Jasper agreed with Edward, they both felt like they lost their brother. And then Alice, she felt like it too. Carlisle and Esmé wanted to say they agree, but they knew I would feel like complete crap and try to drag him back home. Which I wanted to do at first when I smelt his scent, I had ran kept running, thinking to help the family instead of myself.

Now after our talk, he didn't want me to tell anybody where he was, he wanted to be alone for a while. I thought he was happier that way, and he seemed like it. I didn't want to spoil his happiness all over again, he would definitely hate me for life.

When I finally got home, Esmé started questioning where I had been. I just told her I went out, to get things off my chest. Then I went upstairs, but Edward had followed me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I grabbed a shirt and some jeans to change out my old clothes.

"You're hiding something." He whispered.

"It's fine Edward, don't get your panties in a twist. I just... had an epiphany."

He chuckled and looked at me like I was lying. "You talked to Emmett. You followed his scent, you did something, you were able to talk to him, that's all I know. You're horrible at hiding your thoughts."

"Yes, okay. I talked to him. He wants to be left alone, he's fine." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "He just wants to be alone for a while. He said he would be coming back."

Edward nodded and looked around the room. I had started to pack my things in boxes, wanting to get a new room. So, with that, we were getting a new house somewhere in Oregon. Thankfully, it wasn't far.

I looked at a picture of Emmett and I. We both were smiling, holding each other. I knew this picture would soon be staying down in a box for a while, until both of us was comfortable with each other again.

Edward was still standing there, watching me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking." He said.

I just stared at him, then turned back to pack. About ten minutes later, of him just standing there as I was packing, I finally had enough and turned back around.

When I did, he kissed me.

_**Emmett's POV**_

Isabella was standing behind me, watching Rosalie leave as well.

"I've heard everything." Isabella said. "Sorry, but I like to be in other people's business."

I chuckled a little. "No you don't. You're only in my business to protect the family."

She giggled. "He may be cute, but he's smart." She teased. Then her smile fell. "I know she saw Scarlett."

"She didn't say anything." I said.

"What if she did?"

"She wouldn't. She finally realized that she was wrong for her doing." I said. "Come on, let's go inside."

She walked in the house and Scarlett was starting at some girl. I assumed it was Makenzie because she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Scar." I said.

She looked at me, wondering if I was talking to her. I nodded at her and told her she could pick out my outfit for today. It was something to distract her while I talk to Isabella. I told her about what Scarlett said about Makenzie being selfish. Isabella took that into consideration and went to talk to Makenzie.

When I finally dressed, I walked around the house, trying to slow things down for a while. Then Isabella came out of the house, drying her hair with a towel.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just thinking." I said. "Are you flirting with me?"

"No."

"It's alright if you are." I said, smirking.

"Oo, look at you, flirty boy." She said, smacking my arm.

I grabbed her waist with more than a smirk on my face. "I said, it's okay if you are."

She chuckled a little, then brought my face closer to hers. "Not in a chance."

I frowned when she pushed me away, teasing me. She was hard to get, that's a fact. Chandler and Hollow were walking towards me, laughing.

"Dude, don't even try. Isabella doesn't date." Chandler said.

"We've tried." Hollow said. "She doesn't date. She doesn't do anything that involves men other than being close friends. She's not that type of person."

"Well, I'm the type of person who loves a challenge. The girl is flirting with me, teasing me. I'm not letting that one go." I said.

The guys laughed and we walked in the house. Most of the girls were doing each others hair and I immediately thought we were going somewhere. To the beach. The girls getting dressed, putting on various colors of bathing suits. Some bathing suits weren't even bathing suits, they were strings. But you know, I had no problem with it. But luckily, the had a bathing suit cover up on them. Scarlett put me in some dark trunks and a black muscle tank. Then Isabella handed me some keys.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Out. We're not always cooped up in the house." She said. "You're driving."

"Who else is driving?" I asked.

"It's you, Dominic, Quentin, William, and Axel. Chandler, Hollow, and Stephen aren't driving." She said. "You'll be also driving me. You're the lead car."

The guys and I waited until the girls were getting dressed. It took another hour, but they were dressed. There were five black suburbans. There were five others in each car, expect for Dominic, he only had four girls. Isabella was my passenger, the other four was Trinity, Baylee, Mia, and Amber.

Amber was sitting behind me, reaching in front of her to wrap her arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Relaxing you, you're so tense." She said.

I chuckled and leaned my head down to kiss her hands. "So, Queen Isabella, where am I going?"

"Pacific Beach." She teased. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I know where it is." I mumbled.

The girls laughed at me, then they wanted to listen to music. Almost the entire way there, they were singing and laughing, dancing in their seats, flirting with me. It was four Alice's in the car. But I didn't mind. These girls had been through hell, I was glad they were happy for once.

I looked behind me to make sure the other four cars were following me, and they were. It only took an hour with our driving to head out to Pacific Beach. They had a vacation house next to the beach, in case the sun wanted to shine while they were there. Luckily with Washington, it's not that sunny. Not all the time.

We finally reached the beach and the girls piled out of the car. They were staying by the car until Isabella told them they could leave. She wanted us to make sure nothing was off, that she felt comfortable. The guys told me she was always like this. She loved the girls, like they were her daughters.

Isabella was relaxed though, thank everything. If she was uncomfortable, we would pack up the car and leave, immediately. Though, it wasn't the case.

We walked off to the beach, all in this huge pack. The girls were being stared at as I was walking behind them all, but they weren't noticing other people. They were talking to one another, laughing, everything. They didn't mind guys whistling and making comments. One guy, who I almost threw to the floor. He had stopped Abby by pulling at her arm, but I stepped up to him and threatened to kill him if he ever grabbed another girl like that again. Let's just say, the girls were fighting over who gets to see in the room tonight with me.

We claimed a spot and set down the towels, the many beach umbrellas, all in one big space. The girls started taking off their covers and running into the water. I took off my shirt and sat on the towel. I watched the girls go into the water, pushing each other, laughing. Isabella was watching with a smile on her face, then she sat next to me.

"How's it going Emmett?" She asked.

"Pretty good." I said. "You?"

"Happy. Relaxed. They deserve it." She said.

"Yeah, they do." Hollow said. He sat next to Isabella and laid down on the towel. The girls were calling me to come out there and join them in the water. When I said no, jokingly, they all came out of the water and dragged me to it.

Now I was chasing them in the water, "capturing" them, and placing them on the sand. The less girls there were, the harder it was to catch them. Then they all started to gang up on me and then, out of nowhere, it was girls versus boys.

"Hold on, there's eight of us and twenty-one of you. I think that is an unfair count." Stephen said.

"I agree." I said.

"Oh well, girls rule sweetheart." Isabella said.

For the next twenty minutes, we were tackling each other, pushing, fighting- well, play fighting. I'll admit, the girls were quick. They would do things I didn't know they were capable of. They were fast, stealth-like. Then I started to think, Isabella and Dominic train these girls. No wonder they were able to defend themselves, they were trained.

Finally, I had enough of their beating and laid back down on the towels. Those girls could whoop anybody's butts if they wanted to.

Soon enough, the rest of the guys laid down next to me.

"Damn, that hurts." Stephen said. He was rubbing his forearm. "Abby bit me. She knows how to be mean when she wants."

"Ha, yeah she does." Hollow said.

"Hollow, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do they call you Hollow?" I asked.

"I'm quiet out of all the guys. More sincere, more trustworthy. The nicest." He said.

"But... Hollow means empty."

"Eh, there's no evil in me." He said. Then he sat up and shrugged. "Isabella took me in right when she found me. The Volturi was chasing me, accusing me that I killed one of their guards, which I didn't. They wanted me dead. If you know about Isabella and Dominic being in the guard, they saved me. Told them that I was good, that I hadn't killed their guard. If you know Aro, he loves Isabella. Loves that woman to death. He trusts her and her good judgement. He listens to her. They let me go and Isabella knew I needed a place to stay. Ever since then, I've stayed. I like helping people, it's something I've done when I was human as well."

"That's an interesting story." I said.

"Yeah. I've been thankful ever since." Hollow said.

Then Mia came running to me. Mia was a small girl, but she wasn't like Alice, she was quiet. Thankfully.

"Emmett." Mia said. She just plopped right on my lap and laid back. She wrapped my arms around her and closed her eyes.

"Everything okay?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "The girls are fighting over who gets to sleep in the guys' room tonight. The first battle was for you. I won."

I laughed and looked up to see the girls fighting over.

"Who do you think their fighting for now?" Stephen asked.

"I bet it's for Axel. Or Quentin."

"Ha. You're on." I said.

At the end of their little game, I was right, Zila was with Hollow (which I was worried about because Zila has a strong personality), Eliza was with Dominic, Juliet was with Axel, Harmony was with Quentin, Baylee was with Axel, Crystal was with Chandler, Fay was with William, and Maya was with Stephen. I was with Mia, who was still sitting in my lap.

Soon, the girls started to call over Mia so they all could talk. Of course, the guys and I were listening to their conversation.

"So, who do you think Emmett's gonna kiss first?" Roxy asked.

I held in my laugh and laid back, looking in the sky. For the next hour, we played games, talked, just relaxed. Any other vampire would be amazed to see the girls get along with each other- other than Makenzie and Scarlett.

"My guess is..." Mia said. "Isabella or Scarlett."

"Whoa." Isabella said. "You girls know me; I'm not going to date any of the guys. Including Emmett. And he knows that. So drop it."

"Fine." they said.

Around 8, we started to load into the cars to head back to the house. As vampires, we sleep but we never get tired. It was sort of a bonus, otherwise I'd be dead beat while driving. The girls know how to wear out a man. Mia was sitting in the front seat with me, laying her head on my shoulder. I patted her back as her eyes started to flutter close.

Finally, we were able to arrive at the house. The night was cold, usually the nights were never this cold. I carried Mia upstairs to my room. The girls were piling out of the car. Another ten minutes, the girls were inside the house. We only locked down the house, so no one could leave out. The girls wanted to take showers, get the "ocean water" off of them. I laughed a little then went upstairs to Mia. She was changing into one of my shirts. It was all black and silk.

I changed into some shorts and laid down for the rest of the night. During the night, I would hear Mia mumbling to herself. The first time she did it, I thought she was awake. Turns out she's just talking in her sleep. She'd mumbled my name every once in a while, but other than that I couldn't pick up anything she said.

In the morning, she was lying head towards the foot of the bed, her feet was next to my face. I freaked out a little bit, then laughed. She had the sheets wrapped around her, her arms were everywhere, and her hair was a complete mess.

Mia's head shot up and she looked confused.

"You know, I would be a little more comfortable if you're feet weren't in my face." I chuckled.

She sat up, trying to make her hair look good. I laughed at her and grabbed her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I sat her on my lap.

"Moving on." I said. Then I kissed her.

And I have to say, I was feeling very good for once.


	4. Damn It All To Hell

**_Warning... This chapter has a lot of cussing in it. _**

**_I don't own Twilight... I just simply borrow the characters... Though I would really love to borrow Kellan Lutz, that would be nice... :)_**

**_Emmett's POV_ **

After kissing Mia, she ran off to tell the others how she was the first one. I blocked out the girls' reaction and went to get dressed. Today, we were leaving to find Abby's maker. Isabella was sure he was close by. We just didn't know how close, or how far. Today, the guys and I would actually be leaving to find him. Isabella would be staying with the girls. I thought she would want me to stay, but she insisted that I leave with the guys.

Tomorrow, as to why Isabella's been deep cleaning the house, the Volturi would be coming. She wanted us to be on our best behavior. I asked her why they were coming in the first place. Then I remembered what Hollow said. The Volturi love Isabella, they treat her like a daughter. They just wanted to see her and see how the house was going. Hell, if they knew who I was, then they'd want to know why I wasn't with the Cullens. Though, I've never met the Volturi. It'll be the first time I've even been close to them.

As of right now, I was getting dressed to find this jackass. Isabella also gave us a warning. He was smarter than he looked, more hard to catch. Which was obvious since we couldn't get to him. But I could tell there was something off about her. It was like she was hiding something, or she didn't feel comfortable about the us leaving. Something was off but I didn't want to push it with her by asking, so I left it alone.

The other guys, however, didn't mind asking her what was wrong.

"Isabella, you were always right about your gut." Dominic said. "Don't hide it from us, I know you think something's wrong."

"I know." she said. "I have this feeling someone's going to get hurt. But I just... my mind thinks someone isn't."

"Bella, it's your gut. But you're in charge. Do you want us to leave or stay?" Dominic asked.

She paused and looked at the floor. She was internally fighting herself. An idiot could figure that out. "It's just. If you stay, I still feel weird about it, same thing if you stay."

"We gotta find him." Axel said. "We have to leave, he's still around. I can feel it. We're close to him."

"I agree." Isabella finally said. "Just, please, be careful. I can't afford to lose any of you."

We nodded and turned to leave. I was the last to leave and could see Isabella still fighting herself. I thought everything would be okay. Hell, for a moment, I wanted to call Alice, to check in with the house.

And I shouldn't have even thought that.

We were walking off the front porch, to head into the forest. Then I hear the damn little pixie's voice boom through the cold air.

"Emmett!" She yelled.

"Oh no." I said.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to me with a giant smile on her face.

"You know her?" Quentin asked.

"Sadly." I whispered.

Alice punched my arm. "You were asking for me, so I came."

"Alice, I told you not to watch me."

"You need me. I already saw it." She said. "And don't worry, the others don't know that I'm here. Not even Jazz, which you owe me by the way. And, Isabella and I will get along, so carry on with your hunting. I can't exactly see where he is, but you are right, he is close by. See you later big Bro." Alice skipped off into the house, while I was still standing there like an idiot.

"What just happened?" William asked.

"She can see the future." I said. "I didn't want Isabella to be worried about us, and I thought maybe if she was here, she'd be able to keep tabs on us and the house."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I decided against it at the last minute." I said. "Guess she saw my choices and came here anyways."

"Well, as long as she's good, we're good." Dominic said.

I nodded and we headed off to the forest. We made a huge perimeter for the house, then left the perimeter to find the guy. I was with Stephen, since we split up in twos. We weren't next to each other, but we weren't close. He was in hearing distance, and that's all I needed.

As I was walking more further in the forest, I started to get a little worried. Stephen was still talking, so he was alright. I checked my phone to see if Alice said anything, I only got a text saying 'everything is alright, keep going.' I could've sworn before I even left the house the next day Rosalie and I divorced that she shouldn't keep tabs on me. I could've sworn I told her that. Maybe Esme made her do that... Esme was always worrying about her kids when we were out and about.

I stopped talking to myself in my head, then listened out for Stephen. I didn't notice the bastard standing right next to me and almost punched him in the face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You didn't respond, so I came over." He said. "You need to focus more, I can't keep wondering what's going on with you Emmett if you're fine."

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"Think less. We're close to him. I want to get him today." He said. He ran off before I could say anything.

Focus, Emmett. I wanted to find the guy just as much as he did.

When I started walking again, I felt something under my feet. I looked down and pushed the dirt off to the side. It was a red cloth. When I picked it up, it was still connected to something... or someone. I grabbed it and started walking with the red cloth. It looked like a cloak, or whatever the Volturi wore over their outfits... For a second, I thought they were here, but they would be coming tomorrow, and why would they leave one in the middle of the forest in the dirt?

"Stephen..." I said. He immediately came and saw what I was holding.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"No idea." I said.

I looked at my phone to see if Alice said anything. It was a new text, but it said the same thing. 'Everything is alright, keep going.' Something was not right. I called the rest of the guys to get here. They came as fast as they could.

"What's that?"

"Don't know." I said. "Should we follow it?"

"How you guys feel about it?"

"Not good." Hollow said.

"Agreed." Dominic said.

We all looked at Dominic with wide eyes. If he agreed with Hollow on this, something was wrong.

"What did Alice say?" Chandler asked. "She would've saw something."

"That's the problem. She's texting me, but it's the same text she sends. 'Everything is alright, keep going.' I just got this one when I called Stephen over not too long ago. It's weird."

"You think he's messing with us?" Quentin asked.

"Don't know. No doubt that he was a gift, I can tell you that. But what the gift is, is the problem..."

"Should we go back, or follow this?" I asked.

"Follow. If this is him, we're close." Dominic said.

We followed the red cloth, which was painfully endless. But when we did reach the end, we were frozen in place. It was a woman, wearing the red cloak. The hood was over her head, and we couldn't get a good look at her face. But she did finally turn to us and when she did, it was Isabella.

I shook my head, not believing this was Isabella. But it was her, same face, same hair. She was wearing a black dress underneath, red flats, red lipstick. Red cloak... This wasn't Isabella. It was someone else.

"Isabella..." Stephen whispered, he took a step towards the woman, but I stopped him.

"No, that's not her." I said. "It's someone else. A trap."

"But, why Isabella?" Hollow asked.

The woman laughed at us and walked to us. For some reason, we no longer could move. It was Abby's maker, he was doing this, and I was certain it was him copying Isabella.

The woman came to me first and placed her hands on my cheeks. She smiled and whispered, 'beautiful.' Then she stepped back. She stepped back enough for us to fall into this hole that was under our feet.

We landed deep into the ground, into this type of cave.

"Emmett, your phone." Dominic said.

I put my hand in my pocket, to get my phone. But it was broken from the unexpected fall. "Broken."

"Dammit." Axel said. "The damn bitch got us."

I winced a little, feeling that it was Isabella's body, but not exactly her. "What do we do?"

"No service down here..." Quentin whispered.

I looked up the hole, to see if she was still there. She was, leaning over the side, smiling down at us. I looked at the edges of the cave. It wasn't a natural-made cave, someone made this. The sides were completely smoothed out. The only thing we could do was dig up. But who knows how long that would take before it's too late.

Internally, I was coming up with a plan. The woman was walking around the hole, circling us. The guys were watching her, to make sure nothing was going on. I was looking for a way out of here. It's not like we could just jump out. I was blocking out the guys, still concentrating on the cave. I pressed against it, to see how weak it was. And, fortunately, it was weak.

"We have to dig up." I said.

"What?"

"We have to dig up so we could get out of here." I repeated. "It's the only way."

"And what about her up there?"

"There's eight of us, one of her." I said.

"Well... not anymore." Axel whispered.

I looked up to see many Isabella's walking around the hole. Clones. Isabella was a shield, not a clone, so there was no way that she would be doing this.

"Come the hell on." I said.

I came up with another plan. Digging up would get us killed. Those women up there would know we're coming up and would be able to rip our heads off. Jumping, not even an option. Digging down then out, could work, but they would listen to where we were going.

"Who the hell makes a man- made cave anyways?" I asked.

"We're stuck in here..." Quentin said, giving up and sitting on the floor.

"No, we're not." I said. "We have plenty of ways out, we just have to be smart about it."

I started to quietly dig down, trying to not let the women notice us. They were still circling us, but they weren't watching us, they were looking ahead. It was weird. Then I noticed something about them. She may not be Isabella, but she walked exactly like her. I was an obeservant person, no lie about that. The way Isabella would run her fingers through her hair, the way she would grab onto any dress that was dragging on the floor, the way she did her hair. The way she would look at me with these longing eyes that always caught my attention.

Then it finally snapped inside of me... it fucking snapped.

"You motherfuckers." I said, turning to the others.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"Is this even really happening?" I asked. "Is this a test or something? Because I know, for sure, that is Isabella..."

The guys were looking at me like I was crazy. Then they started laughing.

"Motherfuckers." I said. I lunged at them, wanting to break their necks. "How?"

"Crystal has a gift, she can clone people while Amber can fool with people's minds. I guess you overcame that." Dominic said.

I looked up again to see one Isabella, Alice, Amber, and Crystal staring down the hole.

"Alice!" I said, feeling a little betrayed.

"Actually, that's not Alice. I saw her in your phone, and decided to have her play in this."

"I swear, I'm going to get you all back." I said. "Dammit... get us out of here."

We soon got out the hole and started walking back the house.

"Why did you do this?" I asked Isabella.

"It was test, one that you passed, but not the way I wanted you to."

"What?"

"I wanted to see how strong you were. If you didn't pass, I would never let you go out with the guys, ever. I would make you stay at the house with the girls, protecting them instead." She said. "You were supposed to find a way out, try to destroy me, then fight Abby's 'maker', kill him. Of course, you were too observant and found out that was me. This entire plan was set up."

"So Abby's maker?"

"Dead, he's been dead. We've been playing with your ass the moment you walked in the house." Dominic said. "But yes, it's still a problem with others..."

"This is bullshit."

"Oh, don't be upset. I have to make sure my guys are still strong enough to protect themselves and others. Adding people, they need to be the same way. But now, I have to figure another way to get you."

"Well, thanks for telling me. I'll know something's up."

"Oh, trust me, you won't." She said, she smirked and started walking. This woman was crazy as hell...

"Well, fuck. Thanks." I said. "I thought for sure I was going to have to break some necks."

"Well, the girls came up with the plan to test you, I just went with it."

We arrived at the house and everyone was just smiling at me. I shook my head at all of them, wanting revenge.

"You better hope I don't catch you, so you might all want to run right now." I said through my teeth.

The girls started to laugh and run. I gave them a five second head start before I started to look for all the girls. It didn't take long to find some of them, since they were giggling throughout the entire time of their hiding. There were four girls left, who I couldn't find. It was Abby, Zila, Lori, and Annabelle. Those girls, I wasn't surprised they were well hidden, since they were the smallest. Well, except Zila... She was different from the girls. She would relax when she wants to, but other than that, she was like a War Warrior. I'm sure Jasper would love her if Alice wasn't with him.

The girls that I had found were to be seated in the living room, on the floor. They were sitting on the floor, waiting for the other four to be found.

I knew Abby and Annabelle would be the hardest would be the hardest to find, since they were so small. They would be able to fit into anything that was well hidden and small. First, I found Lori, since her small body wasn't small enough and her foot was sticking out. Then I found Annabelle, who was laying sideways under my pillows. I carried Lori and Annabelle on my shoulders and sat them down in the middle of the room. The problem I was going to have was finding Abby and Zila.

Finally, I found Abby, she was behind a couple of rocks behind the backyard. Now it was just Zila. The girls were telling me that I wasn't going to find her. She was the goddess of anything associated with war or hiding and fighting. Yeah, Jasper would love her.

"Oh Zila." I called out.

I walked into Isabella's room and figured she would be there. Zila looked up to her, so why not try and look for her there. I called out for her again, looking under the bed, sheets, pillows, anything and everything. She really could hide.

"Zila..." I whispered.

I heard a small giggle and turned around just when Zila was going to jump on my back. She scared the hell out of me, and yes, vampires can be afraid when someone pops out of nowhere and you didn't hear them... We both landed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Zila was this very uptight girl, more uptight than Isabella. She had been through complete hell and it highly affected her way with others. Once in a while, she would relax, but she would always look over her shoulder. So seeing her laugh, it was once in a blue moon.

I was holding her by her waist, looking her in the eyes. I moved her red hair out of the way and kissed her cheek.

She moved to get out of my hold, but I held her still. I shook her head and leaned up to kiss her neck.

"Emmet..." She whispered, about to complain.

"No." I said, rolling over, pinning her hands to the floor above her head. Her eyes were wide, some with excitement and anticipation, but a little bit of fear. "Relax. You can trust me."

I slowly leaned down to kiss her, thinking that she could stop me anytime. But she didn't. Soon, it turned into a small little make out spot until Isabella walked in the room.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I walked in on Emmett and Zila lying on my floor. I cleared my throat and they sat up, surprised that I would be walking into my own room.

They both stood up, whispered a sorry, and walked where ever they were going.

I took a deep breath, trying to let my jealousy not overcome my body. Did I like Emmett? Of course, who didn't? He was perfect, happy, a little childish... many characteristics that I loved about him. But I've already told him I never dated or even been with any of the guys in this house. Not only that, I'm sure Emmett would run away from me once he heard my past. He probably would just run away.

And that's what was keeping us apart.


	5. Meeting Her Past

_**It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this chapter. But I finally got it. Hope you enjoy. Love you my fans. Keep on reading. :)**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

During the night, Zila was staying in the room with me. We cuddled into the bed, kissed, did almost everything except having sex. That was something I was not going to be doing for a while. When Zila finally fell asleep, there was a small smile on her face. I was glad I was able to make her happy. It was twelve at night, when I started to walk around the house.

Isabella's light was on, thinking that she was awake, I walked in. She was sleeping on her couch. The television was still on. I picked her up, wanting to move her to her bed. I moved the sheets out of the way and placed her down in the bed. I shut off her television and walked out of the room. I tried to not to look at her anymore. There was no hope between Isabella and I, no matter how much the guys and I wanted it. Even Dominic has tried to be with Isabella, but she's turned him down as well. No one knows why... She just wouldn't date anybody. And I shouldn't waste my time waiting for her to come around.

I walked around the house, making sure the girls were sleeping. The house was locked down and I went back to bed. Just before I reached my room, a light was on in Isabella's room.

I didn't hesitate to walk into the room. When I did, she was sitting on her couch, watching tv.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

She looked at me. There was sadness resting in her eyes. As much as she was trying to hide it, anyone could tell she was upset. "Just watching tv."

"I just put you to bed..." I said, walking in the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said. "I just feel... nervous. The Volturi are coming in less than 13 hours. I'm nervous."

"But, Aro loves you. Why would you be worried about them?"

"Aro loves me because of my gift, nothing else." She said. "I'm their life source."

"Is it something about Aro reading your thoughts?"

"No, it's not that. I put my shield around myself, so no one can influence me. Aro can't read my thoughts, Jane can't use her gift against me, Alec can't put me in some 'death' state... etc. I'm safe around them. Marcus acts like my father figure, like he wants me to be happy at all times."

"You don't like that?"

"He kills humans for a living." She said. "I can never forgive them for that and they know that. I hate them for that." She said. "They never change. And I want them to."

"And if you can't?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'll tell you later. You need to go to bed."

I didn't want to push anymore answers out of her, so I stood up to leave. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep."

I went straight into bed and laid down. Zila rolled over onto my chest and sighed. I couldn't go straight to sleep. I wanted to know what she was thinking, how she was feeling, maybe even comfort her. But if I did that, I'd only be hurt in the future.

In the morning, the girls were making sure the house was cleaning, while Isabella was running around freaking out. I was trying to calm her down but the guys said she was always like this. Which I wouldn't be surprised, she was always freaking out about the smallest things. The Volturi were simply stopping by to see the house and the vampires in it. They wanted to make sure that everything was alright. I did not know why the Volturi thought 'the bigger clan, the more dangerous' was their way of making sure vampires were doing the right thing... It really pisses me off, since nomads are always the crazy ones. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it.

"Are you alright?" Isabella asked.

"Am I alright? Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I have every reason to worry."

"It still doesn't make sense of how." I admitted.

"It's nothing Emmett." She said. "But thanks for talking to me last night. I ended up sleeping."

"Good." I said. I couldn't help, but kiss her cheek. After I did, I just walked away. I had to stop doing that, I know i do. But, with Isabella, I couldn't help but feel this pull towards her now. Not until last night.

About four hours later, the Volturi finally showed up. It was my first time actually seeing them in person. The portrait in my house wasn't as clear as people would think it would be. It was old.

The Volturi walked in and sort of dropped their guard. Aro went straight to Isabella and kissed her cheek, happy to see her. He was very... cheery. He was polite to Isabella and Dominic, and her 'family'. But underneath that facade of optimistic giddiness, I could tell that he was complete power-hungry, smart with his actions, and highly manipulative.

Caius, on the other hand, was the cruelest, even if he didn't seem like it. Even though he was putting on his best behavior for Isabella and Dominic, I've heard stories about Caius. He never showed an mercy to anyone. Whenever the opportunity was open, he has the most aggressive ways of handling the situations- which was usually executions. I've heard that he uses Jane to torture his offenders for his own pleasure- that making him sadistic.

Marcus, however, was very quiet. He was extremely apathetic, it would be hell for Jasper. There was a little bit of happiness in his eyes when he looked at Isabella. I guess he really took his 'father figure' seriously.

Isabella and Dominic were chatting to the Volturi like everything was fine. But underneath that, she was nervous and afraid. Whatever she was thinking of them, it had to be big. She already said she could never forgive them for killing so many humans, but I knew there was more to that.

"I see you have a new member." Aro said, noticing me.

"Yes, Emmett Cullen." Isabella said.

"Cullen? From Carlisle's coven?" Aro asked.

"Yes." I said. "Things change, people change, I just went out for a while. I met Isabella in the forest."

"Well, it's nice to meet one of Carlisle's former members." Aro said. I thought he was going to shake my hand, though he continued on by talking to Isabella.

The girls would move around, try to look interested in the conversation. Some were doing their hair, trying to distract themselves, others painting their nails and messing with us guys. The television was on and I tried to watch, until I heard words I really didn't want to hear.

"Isabella and Dominic, we will need your service once again." Marcus said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"A three nomad group has made a couple of newborns, but they aren't exactly keeping it hidden. So far, they have made 7 newborns. Those 7 have completely disregard our rules. They need to be killed. Quickly." Caius said.

It's not like Isabella and Dominic had a choice to go or not. They were being forced to go so Isabella and Dominic would be able to keep their coven.

"How long?"

"Don't know." Aro answered. "It could be a couple of days, a week... I wouldn't have asked if I didn't need you."

"Alright." Dominic said. "Who exactly are we messing with?"

"A woman named Victoria and two men named Laurent and James. James is a tracker, like Demetri. The other two do not have gifts, though the woman is very fast. I'm sure you will be able to catch her Isabella."

She nodded and looked at her hands. One thing Isabella hated was leaving the house. Even though we were here to protect the girls, she still hated it. The longest she's been ever gone was a month. When she got back, she broke down in front of everyone. It was a story Hollow told me. And you couldn't help but feel bad for Isabella. She's been through much more by just protecting people. It had to break you at some point in time. And everyone could tell she had a sense of compassion, selfless, and loving. She was like a little Esme, all filled with love for others.

I smiled at the thought of those two loving each other- like a mother/daughter relationship. Alice would love Isabella's tastes in her dresses, maybe even Rose. When I thought of Rose, I started to wonder if I should call her, to see how she was doing. Though, I didn't want to seem like I was waiting for her. I wasn't.

I sighed and laid my head down to whoever was next to me. It was Baylee. She ran her fingers through my hair and smiled at me. Rose used to do that, whenever I was bored or upset. I grabbed her hand and held it. Her small fingers were tracing my cheekbones.

After another hour of making plans, the Volturi left. They would be coming back next week to get Isabella and Dominic. We all said our goodbyes and waited for them to be out of hearing range. When they were, I finally saw the entire room relax their shoulders.

Everybody was upset about Isabella and Dominic having to leave. Now it was my turn to make the girls happy again.

"Alright." I said. I stood up and picked up Baylee over my shoulder. She was mumbling something about putting her down, but I wasn't listening.

I walked outside in the backyard and tossed her straight into the pool. She screamed on the way down and I stood there laughing.

"Emmett!" She yelled.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

I walked back inside the house and picked up Annabelle, since she was closest to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Emmett let me go! Do not throw me in that pool." She screamed. I tossed her in anyways and laughed.

When I walked back inside, the girls were scooting themselves away from me, trying to stay away from me. I laughed and started to chase and grab all the girls. Isabella was last and she looked calm. I think she thinks I'm not going to throw her into the pool. I grabbed her and she pushed me off.

"Emmett, you are not throwing me in there." She said.

"Oh, we'll see about that." I said.

It took all eight of us guys to grab Isabella and throw her into the pool. The eight of us wrapped around the pool and laughed. She was glaring at us, ready to rip all of our heads off. I sighed and sat down on a lawn chair and watched the girls push each other under the water.

About an hour later, Isabella slipped out of the pool, grabbed a towel, and walked into the house. She was still glaring at us, ready to rip our heads off. I merely smiled at her, but inside, I knew she was going to get us back. The girls were changing out of their shirts and jeans, stripping into their bras and underwear. Isabella was sitting on the edge of the pool, squeezing out the water from her shirt. I took off my shoes and sat next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "Just trying to lighten up the mood."

Someone grabbed my leg then yanked me into the pool. Isabella was laughing at me and then the girls started to gain up on us guys again, pulling us under.

For a while we would sit around, play pranks on each other and just relax. Something to keep our minds off of Isabella and Dominic leaving in a week. Soon, Isabella called all of us men into the house so she could talk to us. We walked into her room and she shut the door behind us. Whatever it was, it was serious.

"There's something I need to tell you all. Something I've been thinking about for the past couple of weeks." She began. "But first, I have to tell you my past. Something that none of you know.

It was in 1866, three years before I met Dominic, I was in the Volturi, as a full-time guard. I was sent to the South, meeting up with woman named Maria. I didn't know exactly who she was and neither of the Volturi brothers told me what or why I was supposed to be down there. But I went anyways. In the south, newborn armies were common, so they could take over land, wanted them for territory. I met up with someone named Jasper and Maria. They were the commanders for the newborn army, two very deadly people. One of them, as of now, I know is alive. Jasper, Emmett's brother, so to speak.

Anyways, when I arrived there, Jasper immediately took me in. Maria was weary about me, considering I was with the Volturi. But after the awkward encounter, we became fast friends. She took newborn armies to a new level after teaming up with two others, Lucy and Nettie. She would choose humans with combat potential and give them more training than anyone had bothered to do before. When she met Jasper, he was a young Confederate officer. She hoped his physical stature and military experience would make him a helpful addition to the coven. When she realized his ability to control emotions, she put him, in charge of all the other newborns she had created. He was able to make the newborns cooperate with one another. With Jasper around, Maria's army began working together better and their army was winning back the territories they had once lost. I've actually looked up to her, thinking she was powerful, which she was. It was amazing how she was able to manipulate people, so I joined her little newborn army."

I sat back in my seat. Whenever Jasper told his story with Maria, he never once mentioned Isabella. Was it really that bad with her that he couldn't tell us who Isabella was?

"I turned out to be third in command. With my shield, she would always win. She would use Jasper and I as her main fighters, sit back and watch us win her territories. Soon, Maria became greedy and sought to extend her control further by claiming other Mexican territories belonging to other vampire clans. Jasper was very close to her, and though of her as a god-like figure. But she never returned his feelings. She had recently lost her mate, never fell in love. So he came to me next. Jasper and I... we fell in love with each other. We usually wouldn't express it, but we both knew we felt something for each other. He and I were considered deadly to each other, one badass couple. He was the Major in the confederate and in Maria's army. I was the woman on his arm.

One night, Maria ordered Jasper to kill all of the newborns who showed no potential to remain in her coven. It made Jasper sick and depressed. She became awake of his depression and became paranoid, thinking he would turn on her. Maria told me, she hated that feeling and wanted Jasper dead. She thought I would be able to take his position, and me being me back then, I was going to help her. She made plans with other newborns and I to plot against him. Soon, Jasper found out and did the same with other newborns. But before we could attack each other, he ended up leaving. Someone named Peter and Charlotte returned and took him North for a more peaceful life. Ever since, I haven't seen Jasper.

He was the only one, before I turned on him, who I truly loved. Though, I don't remember what he looks like, I can't remember much about him either. I've regretted going against him. I could've been in a different position and be with him. I'm not saying I wish I wasn't doing this, but I do wish I was with him.

Anyways, Maria eventually forgave Jasper for his defection and considers herself to be on good terms with him. After a year, I ended up leaving. The south has reminds me of him, someone I've let slip through my fingers. I made a small vacation for myself and went to Louisiana for awhile. That's when I met you Dominic. He was small newborn who had no idea what he was doing, but I knew you were pure. We became fast friends and ever since we continued on. Later on, I returned to the Volturi, with Dominic and ended up having a small epiphany in Italy. I didn't want that life anymore, killing innocent humans, or other newborns for territory... I've made a deal with them, I'd fight for them but only when they needed us. They agreed and we left and built the house. And that's my past, something I'm not proud about. I've never been proud about.

And Jasper, I haven't heard from him or about him until Emmett came. It was the first I've heard from him in 200 years. A reason why I'm not into dating is because I've never gotten my closure from Jasper. I know we aren't together, but it's something I've needed. I just don't know how or when." She said. "So yeah, that's my true story."

I sat there, completely stunned. Once I've never heard Jasper say anything about an Isabella. It wasn't possible that he forgot. I sighed and sat back. They needed to talk, to have closure. Hell, maybe then Isabella would finally date someone.

Preferably me. Hell, I'm one sexy guy, she had to go for me... Right?

"Isabella, it's the past." I said. "People have horrible moments in their lives. Hell, I know I do. Not everyone is perfect. You, however, were able to continue on and save so many lives. I think... that you've pretty much saved yourself from damnation."

"Agreed." the rest of the guys agreed.

Isabella shook her head, to disagree, but I stopped her. "No. Isabella, think about it. Think of all the people you've killed, then think of all the people you saved. If the people you saved were still with their makers, they could be dead. And their makers would kill more and more people, the list goes on. You've saved so many lives. Thousands, millions. Don't doubt yourself. You're a good woman." I said.

She gave us a watery smile before we all surrounded her and held her. When I thought back to Jasper, I knew those two needed to meet. It was time for them to meet.

I called Carlisle and told him I was going to be visiting the family with a friend of mine. I didn't want anybody to know, but I didn't want to show up and no one be there. I told him to keep it a secret so I could surprise the others, even though it's been a couple of days.

Right after we shut down the house for the night, I walked into Isabella's room. She was in the middle of changing into a nightgown when I officially saw her. She had many scars around her body. But it wasn't the scars that shocked me. It was the tattoo that wrapped around her back. The tattoo was a black vine that started at her neck, went down her back, then ended at her front side. The vine had little red roses on it. It wasn't something that scared me. It was a beauty on her.

I was still staring at her when she was dressed and turned around.

"Emmett." She said.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "I haven't seen your tattoo before, so... yeah."

"Such an ugly thing." she mumbled.

"I thought it was beautiful. It fits you." I said. "Red roses, for beauty. The black vine, I really don't know." She stayed quiet, silently bashing herself. "I want to take you somewhere tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Ummm... to see Jasper." I admitted.

Her eyes became wide, struck with fear and horror. She didn't say anything, but sat on the bed. For a second, I thought it would be a bad idea, but I wanted those two to see each other again. That and Jasper had a lot of explaining to do to Alice.

"Isabella, you need to see him." I said and sat next to him.

"I know." She said. "I just... I don't know what to say to him."

"You'll figure it out." I said. "We leave tomorrow." I stood up, kissed her cheek, and left her alone to think.

Tomorrow, we would be leaving to Forks. I didn't know how things would go down, considering they haven't seen each other in 200 years. Maybe they would fight or make up. I sighed and got into bed. Baylee was sitting cross-legged and waited for me. I smiled and her and just took off my pants. I jumped into bed and laid my head on her chest. She giggled and ran her fingers through my hair. It was something that I very much loved.

I was going to need. Considering I would have to face a possible fight tomorrow. That... and see Rosalie a lot sooner again. But tomorrow had to be good... right?

* * *

_**Review!**_


	6. Meeting Jasper and My Future

_**Emmett's POV**_

In the morning, I had awaken Isabella at 8 a.m. She was nervous, anybody could tell. The girls only knew we would be leaving today, somewhere. The guys knew where we were truly going. Today, I would be taking Isabella to see Jasper- an old lover of hers. She said something about wanting closure, but I didn't know exactly what that meant. I stood up, got dressed, kissed Baylee's forehead, since she would be waking up alone. Then I walked into Isabella's room.

There were dozens of shirts, pants, dresses, shoes, lying around the entire bedroom. I stared at her, watching figuring out what she wanted to wear today. I hope she didn't always do this.

"Isabella." I said.

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with fear and confusion. "I don't know what to wear. What if I dress too messy or too fancy?"

"Isabella, calm down, we're just going to a house. Just wear a shirt and pants." I said. "Isabella, it's Jasper, he's not going to care."

She sighed and sat down on her bed, with her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"He changed and so did you." I said. "What do you mean my closure?"

"It's time I let him go. I know that he has a wife, from you. I need closure, to know that things have changed and he doesn't hate me anymore. I've waited for so long. And I'm waiting, technically, for nothing. He's moved on, though I haven't. I guess I just need him to tell me that."

"Do you still love him?"

"Not really." She said. "I mean, he was my first love, even though it was under horrible circumstances. I still looked up to him, he was everything to me. Then I betrayed, you know the rest. It's more for me than anything. Once I get my closure, I'll feel better. Hell, maybe even start dating."

My inner self smiled when she said she would possibly start dating. I wonder if she would go for me...

Isabella ended up wearing a cropped grey sweatshirt, showing off her stomach, with white and grey jeans. She wore grey biker boots and had a grey beanie and scarf on. She didn't do much to her hair, it was just down loosely in her natural curls. Even for this outfit, she still looked amazing. I frowned when she started to put on her makeup to cover her tattoo and all of her scars. She was a beautiful woman. The scars only shows her history, nothing else. She shouldn't be afraid to show them.

I wanted to tell her how I felt about them, but I knew she wasn't going to back down from that. She turned around and asked how she looked.

"You look fine, you always have." I said.

"Thanks." She said. "Come on... let's get through this day."

Almost everyone was awake when we started to leave at 9. Isabella told the guys to stay at the house, just be careful, call if they had any trouble- Isabella's normal worry talk. I had to throw her over my shoulder so we could leave.

It took two hours- of my driving- to get to Forks. The closer we got, the more tense I was, and the more nervous Isabella was. I continuously reassured her that everything would be alright. If something we to happen or if she didn't want to be there anymore, I would take her back to the house immediately.

The reason why I was so tense was about Rosalie. I know we left on good terms, but I haven't really given her much thought about forgiving her. I know, I sound like I'm still hanging around her, but I know I wasn't. I moved on... Now it was just time to forgive her.

I pulled up to the house and turned off the car. Isabella was silent as ever, staring at the house like it was hell. This was her closure, she needed it.

"Do you want to wait in the car first?" I asked.

She nodded. I patted her leg and told her to come in when she was ready. I stood up and walked to the front door. I was about to walk in until Esmé swung the door open and jumped into my arms. It's only been- what- five days since I've left? Maybe more, maybe less?

"Es..." I whined.

"What? I haven't seen you for five days. I'm so happy!" She said. I laughed at my mother-figure and walked into the house. I kept the door cracked for when Isabella was coming in.

Everyone was sitting in the formal living room, waiting for me to walk in. When I did, Edward suddenly flung himself to the ground, hitting Rosalie's feet. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked Edward.

"Uhh- uhh... N-nothing..." He said. He stood up, looking like he was caught stealing something. Weird...

Jasper chuckled and walked over to me. We shook hands and patted each other's back. "How you doing man?"

"All is good." I said. Alice skipped to me and hugged me. I greeted everyone- including Rose, who hadn't moved from her spot, and sat down on the couch. It was time to get down to business. What I really wanted to know was why Jasper never said one word about Isabella.

"So, Jasper." I began. "Why have you never talked about Isabella?"

Jasper froze and he stared at me. "What?"

"Isabella..." I repeated.

"She's alive?" He asked.

"Yes and she's in my car. She wants to see you, to talk to you. It's time you told everyone your time with Isabella and Maria... especially Alice, _before_ she comes in here."

"What is he talking about?" Alice asked.

Jasper took an unnessecary breath and looked down at his hands. After a good five minutes passing, he started to retell his story- this time including Isabella. Alice didn't seem mad, but I could tell she was a little hurt to hear Isabella for the first time for more than 100 years they've been together. Esme and Carlisle were a little shocked to hear about Isabella- thinking that Alice was Jasper's true first. Edward and Rosalie stayed quiet throughout the story, not really moving or showing any type of emotion. I have already listened to the story- so when he finished, I wasn't taken back by surprised.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"In the car." I said. "She's afraid, Jazz. She knows you've moved on, but... She's waited 200 years to apologize to you. She's changed, Jazz. Just like you have. You'd be an idiot to be rude to her. She helps people now, she isn't that girl that betrayed you anymore. She's different. And you need to talk to her."

"H-how do you know her?"

"I ran into her, I've been staying with her and her clan that she's in. She wanted to know where I came from, I told her about this family. She said you sound familiar, but she couldn't put a face to it. Then yesterday, she told me her past and how she was connected with you." I said. "Something that I was surprised to hear about. You need to talk to her."

Isabella peeped around the corner, not showing her full body. I looked at her and waved her in. She shook her head and decided to stand there. "Jasper."

"Isabella... what are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. I came to talk to you." She said. "Just hear me out first before you say anything."

"Okay."

"When Peter and Charlotte took you away, I felt horrible, since I was the one to draw you away. Not only that, I betrayed you in the worst way possible. But soon, I figured I had no reason to be with Maria. So I left. Yes, I'm still apart of the Volturi, sadly. Though, I only go to them when they truly need me. He helped me get past my loyalty for Maria, even though he truly didn't know my past. For years, I've wanted to apologize to you. What I did, was stupid. Downright idiotic. I did it because I looked up to Maria and was too stupid to see she was pure evil. Now I help vampires and wolves who are abused to fill in that dark hole I call a past. What I'm really saying Jasper, is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things that has happened. However, I am not sorry for letting you leave. I see that you are happy now, with your wife Alice. That's really all I could ask for, your happiness. If it wasn't for Peter and Charlotte, who knows what could be different. I hope you can forgive me. And don't worry, I'm not in love with you anymore. I just needed closure."

Isabella peeked around the corner again and looked at Jasper, waiting for him to say something.

"Isabella, I forgave you a long time ago." Jasper said. "Even though we've ended on very bad terms, I'm glad to see you again. Isabella, you know me. Things happen for a reason, and you shouldn't fully blame yourself for this. Everyone who was with Maria was influenced by her, don't shoot yourself down for this. It's alright."

Jasper walked over to her to give her a small hug. Isabella looked at me and gave me a small smile, knowing that she was feeling better after all of these years. I nodded at her and soon we left. Now I was hoping that things were going to be changing for Isabella...

I was a little wrong.

*3 Years Pass*

It's been three years since I've seen my family, but I do talk to them. They have moved down in Oregon, so they were far away from me. We were still Sheldon, since people weren't exactly talking about us. I knew in a year or two, we would end up leaving.

Isabella changed, but it took too long. 2 years, she was still fighting herself about Jasper and I told her the truth about how I felt the next day we had gotten home. I told her that she was a bright, smart, stubborn girl who couldn't see herself clearly and needed to be out there. I didn't exactly tell her that I liked her, but I hinted it towards her. Hopefully, she took that into consideration.

Last year, she had went out on her first actually date with some human guy. Hell, I was pretty jealous about it, but I wasn't anymore when she said I would never work. Fortunately, she ended it quickly and moved on. But that ended 5 months ago. Yes, she was being all flirty with us guys and hanging out with the girls a lot more than usual, but that's not how I truly wanted her. She needed to relax.

I remembered back to the time when she and Dominic came back from the fight with those three nomads roaming around. They haven't been able to catch all three, only one person- James. Isabella was sure Victoria would show up again, since they killed her mate, we just didn't know when. Dominic wasn't too worried about it, so he could care less- which was never normal.

As of my secret love for Isabella, I decided against having the girls in my room all the time. If you truly loved someone, you shouldn't make them jealous. I learned the lesson a while ago. Now she was mad at me all the time. Isabella and I would have our fights about everything and anything. We would call each other out on our mistakes and scream about it. Then she would always say that I was wrong when it was her that was wrong. I always bit my tongue around her when she did do something wrong, only so we wouldn't start another argument.

The guys knew how I felt about Isabella and would try to give me advice on how to show it. But she was so damn stubborn, I couldn't take it and always said the wrong things to her. Hell, even the girls could see how much I loved Isabella. Sometimes, the girls would tell her how great I was and how I was able to fix something or make someone feel better. But Isabella wouldn't buy it. Then she would want to see it, but that's something you can just do, it has to happen in the moment, not on purpose.

Long story short, the girls and the guys would try to hook Isabella and I up, then they said it was impossible with us, gave up, but tried all over again. Finally, they all called us stubborn people and said figure it out your damn selves.

As for the house, we didn't gain any new vampires, but we have found three more rogue wolves. One of the wolves had the worst alpha of man kind. He would abuse all of them, so ran away- never to be found or they were hiding very well. We were able to get one of them- a girl. She didn't know where the others disappeared to but she was sure they would show up looking for her. The only problem with that was we were in Washington, we found her Colorado. We would send two guys down there every month to see. There were signs that they were alive, but we didn't want to push our luck with Rogue wolves, they could cause some serious damage.

Now, it was had been three years, and Isabella and I would calm down, but we had our moments. Like today, we argued about my family. I hadn't seen them since we both went to see Jasper, but I still talk to them about... twice or three times a month. Esme wasn't happy with me, but she wasn't upset. I told Isabella I would be staying here and not leaving this family behind but she didn't want me to loose my other family in the process, which I wasn't.

I'll admit, I missed them. I missed teasing Edward, beating Jasper. I missed hearing about Alice's shopping trips and her torture of taking Jasper shopping with her. I missed hearing Esme yell at me when I broke something or see Carlisle standing to the side reading some medical book. I truly missed Rose and her queen attitude at times, but that was really all. Isabella pushed me to go see them, and I knew it was time to do so. I would be leaving tomorrow to go see them. I asked Isabella to come, but she didn't want to- thinking that she could cause problems if she showed up. For a second, I thought that they would, but I knew they wouldn't mean any harm to Isabella.

Now all I had to do was beg her. And when you beg for Isabella, you beg. I had to get onto my knees, kiss her feet, follow her on all fours like a lost puppy and whine. Finally, I got on her nerves and she gave in. I called Carlisle, to warn everybody that I would be bringing Isabella with me. He said it shouldn't be a problem, but you never know. I never found out what happened when I left. Maybe Alice handed him his ass, maybe she didn't. She seemed a little upset about it, but you could never really know.

Everyone was sitting around the house, trying to find something to do. I was helping Isabella change around her bedroom. It's something she did often, wanting a change for once.

Oh, I will tell you that I've slept in her room once. She was upset about something... I forgot, and I was next to her so I took the liberty of going into her room. I merely held her sides and cuddled with her. In the morning, she was already up and walking around. She whispered a thanks and we left it at that.

"You're still leaving with me tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good, I think we both could use a bit of time away from the house." I said.

"Agreed."

I sat on her bed and laid on my side. Isabella was starting to get comfortable in her own skin and would stop using makeup to hide her scars and tattoo- sometimes. Most of the time, she would stop, but only around me. She was very comfortable around me-that's for sure. She would change in front of me, whenever she would take showers after hunting, she wouldn't mind me being in the bathroom and talking with her. Same thing with me. I was pretty confident about my body as she should be.

Isabella walked to the bed and sat crossed-legged in front of me. I patted her leg as she brushed out her hair. Yeah, we would lay together and relax, but nothing really would happen. We wouldn't really talk about it, just let it happen.

"Are you staying in here tonight?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Only if you're up to it. We have to get up in the morning, don't want you to wake up any of the girls." She said.

I rolled my eyes. She was always jealous when I let the girls stay with me. I stopped kissing the girls and what not- it's something I couldn't really do. They understood, except for Isabella. Her jealousy was always a problem when it was about us. I stopped a long time ago, she needs to get over it. I'm a guy... I have needs, she wouldn't do anything about it, so I went to someone else... a long time ago (when I mean a long time ago, I mean seven months ago). Yet she would still be upset. I only let the girls sleep in my room... that was all.

"I'll stay." I said. "So don't get your panties in a big ass twist."

She smacked the back of my head and laid next to me."Ass."

"I know... I have a nice one." I said. She hit my chest and turned on the television.

I wanted to be more than friends with Isabella and that's what I felt like. I felt like I was just her friend, very close friends. I knew she may feel something more for me, but it was hard to break through that steel core of hers. Maybe she would be vulnerable for once and I could get to her.

Isabella and I fell asleep about an hour later. I woke up in the middle of the night and shut off the tv. I fell asleep laying sideways on the bed, in the middle. Isabella had to make herself into a ball, close to my chest to get herself comfortable. I moved so I could properly put her into bed and fell asleep next to her.

But I woke up in the middle of the night again, listening to Isabella mumble in her sleep. I rolled my eyes, it was cute, yes, but at the same time, it could get annoying. I nudged her and she sat up quickly.

"What?" She asked.

"You were talking again." I said.

"Get over it." She said and laid back down.

"What was it about?" I asked. Isabella shook her head and looked down at her fingers. I rolled to my side and looked at her. "Come on, tell me."

She sighed. "I had a dream about the Volturi. You know I don't like them..."

"Yeah, I know. You complain about them a lot." I said.

"Yeah and... Nevermind, it's nothing." She said.

"Tell me." I said. "And stop acting so weird."

She punched my chest and sighed again. "I have a secret, something that only Dominic and I only know, no one else."

"Go on."

"Remember those three nomads that were making newborns?"

"Yeah. Uh... James, Victoria, and Laurent." I said. "Why?"

"No one knows the reason they've made newborns. Dominic and I know, however."

"Isabella, stop hesitating, you can tell me." I said.

"Well, Dominic and I can no longer stand the Volturi and their power hungry ways. So, we used those three to distract the Volturi, even if they could get killed. I told them to find Maria for me." She said. My jaw dropped. "Wait.. let me finish. I wanted those four to find people who were dying, give them another chance at life. I told James to tell Maria to train them, not to kill any of them. Surprisingly she listened. Though, I wished those four were more secret about it. They were not supposed to be caught, and me being on the guard, I had to go through with it. I already told them to pack up and leave before we could get there, sadly James was still left and he was killed. I wanted to save him and luckily Demetri killed him before Aro could read his thoughts.

Now, the rest of them are training for each other, going around talking to other clans. Something that Dominic's also been doing for a while also. Those long trips he leaves on, he's finding other clans."

"Isabella, I'm not following very well." I admitted.

"Emmett..." She said. "I am gathering every single vampire and making an army..."

"Why?"

"I want to kill the Volturi."

* * *

**_Aaaaaaannnnnnnddddd that is it for this chapter. I hope this cleared up a lot of confusion. Go check out Isabella's outfit on my profile!_**

**_REVIEW! _**


	7. Seeing the Family

_**Emmett's POV**_

I laid back down without another word, hearing that she wanted to get rid of the Volturi with an army. I understand her want to get rid of the Volturi, they were bad leaders. Leaders who voted death over reason, wanting more and more vampires to join the Volturi for war. So there was no reason to not understand why Isabella wanted them dead. There was a need for a new Volturi, badly. Then I started to wonder how she would be able to get vampires to fight against the Volturi. If she was using the nomads and Maria, I doubted anybody would want to go to them. But if Dominic was able to get some vampires, then everything should be good.

Isabella didn't say anything else, since I was shocked. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face into a pillow.

"You're not going to cuddle with me?" I heard Isabella tease. That's something she did often. I think she knows that I like her, so she teases me.

I cussed and closed my eyes as she laughed at me. Finally she settled down and laid down. Surprisingly, I was able to fall asleep with this problem on my mind.

In the morning, Isabella was already up, getting dressed. I looked up to see her only wearing a small set of lace underwear and a bra. All black. I smirked and didn't try to move. I watched her walk around the room and pack her bags. We would be staying for a week with my family. Hopefully she wore things like that during the night.

Even though I loved to see her so comfortable around me, I felt like I was invading her privacy. Then again, she did let me stay around when ever she would change or shower.

"Well, this is a nice sight to wake up to." I said.

She turned around and looked at me with a big angry glare at me. I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile.

"Well, too bad it won't be often." She said. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. "Come on, get up. We have to get to your family before Esme freaks."

I had told many stories to Isabella about my family. She knows Esme as being the mother figure of the house and Carlisle being the father. Edward and Jasper as my brothers and Alice as my sister. Rosalie, being my ex-wife, would most likely turn out to be my sister.

When I thought of Rosalie, I wondered how she would be during these last three years. I'm sure she was just fine. I wonder if she's found anybody...

I was still lying in bed, daydreaming when Isabella hit me with a pillow. "Sorry."

"You need to get up and get dressed, I'm going for you." She said.

"Alright." I said. I slugged out of bed and went to my bedroom to start packing and dress.

About twenty minutes later, I was packing up a Dodge Charger that we were driving all the way down to Astoria, Oregon. It was always cloudy there and close to Washington, so Esme would be close to me. It was about a six hour drive with my driving, maybe even less. Hopefully, Isabella and I wouldn't choke each other out on this drive. Part of me knew we would end up fighting for staying in the car for so long. I mean, it was six in the morning when we left, it was going to be one hell of a drive.

I finally closed the trunk, now that all the bags were in the car. I thought of Isabella being a girly girl when we met. Turns out that wasn't the case. She wasn't like Alice, but she surely did dress like her. Though, she only took things she needed for this trip. She wasn't like Alice who decides to take her entire closet with her. It was ridiculous, that Alice... But you have to love her. Especially Jasper...

Isabella came out of the house and locked the door. I found out, without even asking, that Isabella was a fan of lace. Today, she was wearing an embroidered lace black rose cheongsam with all black pants. Her black heels were lace with a black bow on front. She had on black fingerless gloves, with were lace of course and a red and black rose necklace. Her hair was up in a braided bun with roses in her hair. She was absolutely flawless.

I hadn't notice she was by the car while I was gawking at her. She cleared her throat and I snapped out of my little daydream.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. "Let's go."

We got into the car and started heading towards Oregon. One thing I was good at was direction. I didn't need maps or a gps, I just needed a peace of mind. Rose always pissed me off whenever we were going somewhere and we turned out to be lost. Isabella, on the other hand, would always keep quiet about my sense of direction and let me drive. Hell, even she would want to drive and do exactly what I say whenever we needed to turn. She never questioned me, something that I really liked about her.

Throughout the car ride, Isabella would hum a song or sing, make fun of billboard signs or even people. She hated the style of clothing these days. She said she'd rather die than to walk around practically naked with her 'booty' shorts on. When I thought about it, she didn't seem like that type of girl. She would always dress with some type of properness to her. Like the outfit she was wearing now. It was black and red, lace, pants and heels. It wasn't showy, it was perfect. And she wasn't even trying to be perfect.

"Emmett." Isabella called.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You and your outfits." I admitted. I hardly ever lied to Isabella. She deserved more than some stupid lie.

"Why?"

"It's nothing really. I just realized you dressed so..."

"Old?"

"No, respectfully. Perfectly..."

She snorted and dropped the conversation. We were about two hours out. I knew once we got to the house, Esme would tackle me down. I wouldn't know if it was out of anger or out of happiness. Either way, she was going to tackle me. I hadn't seen the family for three years, only talk to them over the phone. Esme would ask when I would be visiting, I never gave her a true answer. Finally, Isabella pushed me enough to go see them. She used the 'what if something were to happen to someone and you hadn't seen them in three years' act. I knew she was right about that. Just because we were vampires, didn't mean we couldn't die.

Now, I was on the road going to the house. Part of me felt like something was going to happen when I got there. Maybe it was just my nerves about Isabella going against the Volturi. I knew I would end up joining forces with her. I hated the Volturi, even though I barely see them. I hated the way they treat others and have a big massacre in their throne room for their feeding. It was disgusting. And Isabella would not stop at anything to get them killed. But if the Volturi dies, who would be placed on throne? There has to be someone, we cannot just have vampires going around without some type of rules

I knew we would face that problem if we came to it. Maybe Isabella could be placed on throne. That would change a lot of things in this world.

"Now what are you thinking about?" Isabella asked.

"This Volturi thing." I said. "I'll join forces with you."

"I don't want you to."

I was taken back by that remark. "What? Why?"

"You're too valuable. I don't want you to get killed."

"W-what?"

"It's a suicide mission Emmett." She said. "I'm only getting people that..."

"That are what Isabella? Strong? Gifted?"

"No! That are not emotionally tied to me."

"That makes no sense." I said. "You can't just push off the people that care about you and go head first into this fight. You need everybody. And I mean it. Even if that includes people you love. And if you think for one second that I'm sitting out on that, you're wrong. And not only that, what the hell makes you think I wouldn't follow you? Or try to stop you? And Isabella... you know I'm right. So you shouldn't even try to fight against this."

She sighed and sat back. If it's one thing about Isabella, she always lost a fight against me. I always gave her my honest word and wise suggestions. That and I always hit her with a wall of reality.

I patted her leg and focused on driving. Hopefully we didn't have to turn anywhere, I would've missed it.

Which I did...

Isabella was laughing at me the entire time when I had to turn back around and get onto the correct damned road.

"What the hell ever." I said.

"Oh, don't be upset Emmy." I hated it when someone called me Emmy... It was a huge pet peeve of mine. Just like Edward. He hated it when someone called him Eddie. There were only two reasons why I would call him Eddie. Either I was mad at him or I just wanted to make him mad. Usually, I did it to piss him off.

Two hours later, we finally arrived in Astoria. It was similar to Washington. Cooler, mountains, snow... Same thing. Then again, vampires could only go to so many places. The house, of course, was out of town and very big.

I laughed and stepped out of the car. I was right about Esme. She ran out of the house and tackled me down. I picked her up and hugged her. She could be crying if she wanted to. But she didn't because she knew I would end up feeling bad and possibly stay.

Esme saw Isabella and was a little taken back. I told Carlisle she would be coming, so I hoped he warned everybody.

"Hi, Isabella. I wasn't expecting to see you again." Esme said.

"Ah, well... he insisted I come." She said. "Take a small vacation away from the house. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, of course not. You're welcome here anytime." She said. "Emmett get the bags. You'll know which room is yours."

Esme took Isabella's arm and lead her to the house. Hopefully, everything would be alright this weekend. I didn't want any problems that involved Isabella. My main concern was Isabella and Alice. I didn't know Alice's reaction with Isabella, so I had to keep an eye out for them.

I walked into the house and I could hear Isabella talking to Esme and Carlisle about me. I walked upstairs to my bedroom, which was easy to find because my name was on the door. There was a king bed inside, pretty much everything you needed for a bedroom.

I set the bags on the floor and walked downstairs. Alice was the first to hug me, followed by Jasper, then Edward and Rosalie. Finally Carlisle. He whispered in my ear that Isabella was a very sweet girl. I nodded, knowing that it was true. She was a sweet girl... when she wanted to be.

Rosalie was complimenting Isabella's outfit. Alice was nodding, but she didn't say a word. I wondered if she disliked Isabella because of their past together. I would have to sit the four of us down and talk about it.

"Thanks." Isabella said, giving a small smile. Isabella knows about Alice and her love for fashion, yet she didn't say anything about Isabella's outfit. I knew Isabella knew that, that's why she was quiet.

Isabella sat down next to me after giving Jasper a small wave and a small smile. Isabella curled up into a small ball and leaned against my arm. Esme raised her eye brow at me and looked between Isabella and I.

"What? No." I said. "Just friends."

"Oh." Esme said.

Isabella laughed because she knew how much I wanted to be with her. Edward gave me small smile and little boost of encouragement. Surprisingly, followed by Jasper.

"So, Isabella. Are you and Emmett planning to get together?" Esme bluntly asked.

"Esme!" I said, shocked.

"What?" She asked. "Rosalie started dating, why can't you?" Esme threw her hand over her mouth.

I looked at Rosalie, a little upset that she didn't tell me herself. Even though we weren't together, I at least wanted to see her happy and tell me about it.

"Well, that's good. I'm not upset about it. Calm down." I said.

"She wanted to tell you, I kind of ruined that." Esme said. "Sorry."

"It's fine Esme."

"Who are you dating?" I asked Rosalie. "Tell me about him."

"Uhh... uh... He's a nice guy. He loves playing music. Piano... actually."

"Ha, he and Eddie would have a blast." I said. Edward glared at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah." Rosalie said. "He has brown hair... he's a vampire. He's nice..."

Isabella started to laugh, trying to hide it, which wasn't working.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

She shook her head and looked down. "Oh Emmett."

I looked at my family. They all had amused faces. I looked at Rosalie with my eyes narrowed. Then it hit me. Edward...

"Run." I told Edward in my thoughts. I have him a second start before I started chasing after him.

Edward was quick, of course. But this time I pushed harder and was able to tackle him down before we left the backyard. Everyone was in the backyard, thinking that I was going to kill Edward. Really I wasn't, I was just going to tell him something while pinning him down.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said.

I started laughing seeing that he was scared. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't I would do that?"

He visibly relaxed, but I hadn't moved from my spot. "Can you let go of me now?"

"Yeah." I said. I helped him up and watched him. "Just take care of her." He nodded. "Or I'll kill you."

"Alright." He said, smiling. "And you need to take care of Isabella. Well, that is if you can actually date her for once."

"Alright... now I'm kicking your ass."

Isabella was on the porch laughing at me and Rosalie broke out a small smile. Alice had a little bit of enthusiasm in her eyes, but not much. Edward probably knew how much I wanted Isabella, yet she wouldn't go to me. She would always tease me about it. Ugh, I felt like a love sick puppy crawling on all fours following Isabella.

She was beautiful, no matter how much see said she wasn't. She was nice, fun, sexy. We both had similar personalities, but she was able to get serious really quick. She was everything to me, but it seemed like she didn't know it.

We went back inside the house and went upstairs to change my shirt. While I was up there, I heard Esme talking to Isabella.

"I see that Emmett adores you Isabella." Esme said.

"Yeah. He does, very much." She answered.

"How come you don't return it?" she asked.

She sighed. "I... I would love to, really. But... uh... I'm... I'm not right for him. Not me. There's someone else out there and it's not me."

"Why?"

"I just..."

"You're scared." Jasper said. "You think he won't love you."

It became quiet down there. She thought I wouldn't love her. Not even thinking about all the times I've complimented her, or stayed with her. She was putting her past before the present.

It hurt me that she didn't believe in herself. It hurt that she didn't want to see what was right in front of her. And I was right in front of her. I know I'm not perfect, no one is. It's something that Isabella wanted. She thought she had to be perfect for me to fall in love with her.

I finally walked downstairs while the room was still silent. Isabella didn't look at me, she just turned her head away from me.

"Uhh, who wants to go hunting with me?"

"I'll go." Jasper said.

"Me too." Edward said.

"I'll go also." Carlisle said.

I already started running before they stood up. I ran out into the forest then stopped and tore down a tree from my anger. She always did this. No matter how many times I've told her she was flawless, she always pushed it away. I punched another tree, knocking it down.

"Dammit." I said. The others finally came to where I was. "She always does that. She always punishes herself for what happened. Yet I always tell her that everything is alright, that she's been forgiven, but no, she doesn't listen. That's what's blocking her to get to me. It pisses me off." The others looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "It hurts..."

I ran off again and hunted some deer and an elk. I was sitting there, fuming in my own anger. I didn't know how long I sat there, but I heard a small voice speak behind me.

"Emmett?"

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"The girls yelled at me... especially Alice. Then the guys came home an hour later and told me what you said. Then the girls screamed at me again, Rosalie about took my head off. Alice called me an selfish bitch who didn't know how to look in a mirror and deserves to have her arms ripped off..." She walked over to me and sat down on a rock that I was sitting on. "I'm sorry Em. Really, I am. But... I just don't want to hurt you in the long run."

"Isabella, you're hurting me now." I said. "You know that I want to be with you. You know that... You tease me, change in front of me... You're leading me on, if you ask. And you don't realize you do."

"I don't..."

"Don't what?" I said. "Want to be with me? Afraid to even like me? What Isabella?"

"Emmett, I don't mean it like that." She said. "I'm sorry. And you're right. I am leading you on. Emmett, I try to change, I just can't."

"No. You're either afraid to try or you think you're going to get hurt in the end. Isabella, I'm here for you. All the way."

"Emmett..." She started to protest.

"Isabella, I love you." I said.

I didn't let her say anything by laying my head in her lap. I was on my knees in front of her, hiding my face. She ran her fingers through my hair. She stayed like that for at least twenty minutes before I said we needed to head back to the house. She nodded, took my hand (surprisingly), and we ran back to the house. It was about nine, so we weren't going to bed yet.

We sat down as a family, forgetting about what happened and watched a movie. I couldn't really focus on it, since Isabella would pat my leg, trace her fingers on my arm, and hold my hand. Hopefully this wasn't leading to nothing. I knew it was a possibility, but she wasn't that cruel.

When the movie ended, we said our good nights and headed towards the bedroom. Since Esme didn't know Isabella would be coming, she didn't make a guest room. But she wasn't going to anymore, since she sensed something between us. So we were sharing a room. Mentally, I thanked Esme for that little misunderstanding.

I quickly changed into some sweats and laid down. Isabella locked herself in the bathroom. She's been in there for twenty minutes now.

I was just about to fall asleep when she came out. Her hair was down, she was wearing an all black silk nightgown. She didn't have any makeup on her face or her scars and tattoo. Yet she was still perfect. I sleepily sat up and looked at her. I didn't say anything while she walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"I know this is late for me to do." She said. "But I hope you can forgive me."

She pressed her lips against mine, something that I didn't try to stop her at. After a while, we pulled away.

"Oh yeah." I said. "I forgive you."

I think I may have pissed off Edward and Jasper. But it was the best night I had in my entire existence. Hell, there was even a new need for a bed that Esme would be upset about.

In the morning, Isabella was sprawled out across my chest. I smiled, remembering last night. She finally let me accept her. Isabella mumbled my name in her sleep then jerked awake.

"You alright?" I asked.

She lifted her head up, looking around. "Just a nightmare. But other than that, I say I'm more than alright."

We chuckled and sat up. "Good."

We started to kiss before the door bursted through the room. It was Alice, but she seemed pissed. Isabella wrapped herself in the sheets, as I did. But Alice grabbed Isabella by her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Alice screamed. The entire family ran in at this point. Jasper was standing behind Alice, looking confused, and I was in the middle of throwing on my sweats.

There was about to be a serious girl fight in the middle of house.

* * *

**_And that's it for this chapter. _**

**_Go see Isabella's outfit on my profile or just see it here- isabellas_vacation_outfit/set?id=92358411_**

**_And REVIEW! They are greatly appreciated. _**

**_See you next chapter. ;)_**


	8. Anger, Shopping, and the Past

**_Emmett's POV_**

Jasper and I started to pull Alice off of Isabella. I think she was taken by surprise because usually Isabella would beat the hell out of someone if they even tried to attack her. I'm surprised she didn't even start hurting Alice, maybe because she knew better than to attack Alice without knowing why. That and she knew I would probably be upset until we knew why.

Alice still had her claws into Isabella's throat. Jasper and I had to peel off her fingers and yank her back. I was too pissed to even realize I pinned Alice to the wall and started screaming at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. Jasper grabbed me, growling. I let go of Alice and walked to Isabella. She was sitting on the floor, looking completely shocked. I grabbed a shirt and put it on her myself. "You okay?"

"Fine." She whispered.

"Alice what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"The Volturi is coming here because of her." She said.

"What?"

"The Volturi is coming here..." She said. "They want to talk to you. And I can't see past that."

"So, you think the Volturi is coming here to talk to me and kill you all?" I asked.

"I can't see past that, so why not?" She asked.

Isabella stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. I told her to take a deep breath and relax. "I don't know what your problem is with me. If you hate me, fine. But I work for the Volturi. Why in the hell would they want to piss me off by hurting any of you. They talk to me for a reason, maybe another fight to go to. But I know that they would be too scared to piss me off. I've been with them for years. They know not to cross me. As for your reason you can't see past that, it's your problem. Do not blame me for your problems. It's rude." She said. "But once again, they're coming here for a reason. They're not going to kill you, let alone hurt you. They know me. Ask Jasper, he knows people shouldn't cross me."

With that, she walked away. I know she was probably fuming right now. I decided to let her cool off first before I went after her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked Alice.

"I don't trust her." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know her. She's in the Volturi. You barely know her yourself."

"I've been with her everyday for the past three _years_. And I don't know her?" I asked. "I think this has something to do with Jasper and Isabella. What ever your problem there is, you need to figure it out. Because right now, you're losing me Ali."

I walked out of the house and followed Isabella's scent. She was sitting on a rock, looking straight in front of her. She was silent, which means she was either sad or still pissed. I sat next to her, without saying a word.

"Why does she hate me?" She asked.

"I don't know Bell." I said. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, I'm not leaving here because I'm upset. You need to stay with your family for a while. They haven't seen you." She said.

I hugged her and we sat there for twenty minutes. I asked her if she was ready to leave back to the house, but she wanted to talk to me first.

"If the Volturi is coming, I have to block your thoughts. Just in case Aro reads your mind."

"Why?"

"The whole I want to kill the Volturi thing. They can't know about that. I'm going to shield you. Edward won't be able to read your thoughts either.

"Do you know why their coming?" I asked.

"No idea. Hopefully it isn't about this war we're going to have." She said. "I'm shielding you now. I don't want Edward to know about it just yet."

"You're planning on asking my family..." I said, catching on to the 'yet'.

"Yes, I am. But they don't have to. It's volunteering." She said. "Come on, let's go."

We walked entirely back to the house, hand in hand. Isabella was hurt, so she was quiet. It was easy to read Isabella. I was always there to back her up or cheer her up. Either way, I knew she needed to smile once in a while. We immediately went upstairs to get dressed. Isabella was quiet the entire time. I hope she didn't blame herself for this small 'fight'.

She dressed in a teal halter top with blue jeans. Her heels were teal along with the big stoned ring and the bracelet. She put a teal bow in her hair with was let loosely down with small curls. She quickly painted her nails and did her makeup. Even though the outfit was simple, she looked beautiful. She always has.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek and led her downstairs. Alice wasn't in the room, which I was thankful for. Hopefully, Jasper put her in her place. She didn't need to attack Isabella. She should've asked first then fight later. It was a little weird though, Alice was never the mad kind. So it was a Isabella/Jasper thing. She was probably jealous.

Ha, Alice jealous...

Esme gave a small smile to Isabella. "We're going shopping, all the girls. You could come if you'd like."

I nudged her, wanting her to go with the girls. I wouldn't want her to be stuck with us guys here. I already got out my wallet and gave her my credit card.

"Okay." She said.

Esme smiled. The girls were getting ready to leave and I told Rosalie to make sure Alice didn't do anything to make Isabella upset. I think the next time Alice would be dead before Esme and Rosalie could stop her. I kissed Isabella good bye and hung out with the guys. I was praying that the shopping would be fun for the girls, not horrific.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I sat in the back seat with Rosalie, while Esme and Alice sat in the front. I stared outside the window the entire ride, even when the girls Esme and Rosalie would talk to me. Other than that, I kept quiet. I was really curious as to why the Volturi would be coming this way. I didn't know whether it was because they found out about my plans for them or they needed me for another fight.

And the problem with Alice not being able to see past that, I was afraid, truthfully. I didn't know whether it was the Volturi or not. To tell the truth, I was afraid.

We arrived at a clothing store, probably the most expensive store. Apparently, Alice was supposed to be the shopping queen. Though, she didn't seem like it. Maybe it was because of me. I did a small glance towards her. She had a small frown on, but she also seemed a little nervous. Esme and Rosalie were in the dressing room, changing into clothes. I was sitting on a couch, looking a dress that was sitting on a rack.

It was all black and silk chiffon. It was one shoulder long dress with a black band around the waist. It was perfect for my size, maybe even my face structure. Hopefully, it was something that I would be able to show off my body. I smirked when I thought about Emmett seeing me in that dress. He would love it... absolutely love it. Though, I didn't know if he would like. I'm sure he would, considering he always complimented me in any outfit, hell even if I was naked.

He truly loved me and I was too caught up in the past to realize that. Something about Emmett has intrigued me. He was loving, childish, freaking sexy, and mostly loving. He looked past the bad things that has happened with me. He was understanding...

I didn't realize I was smiling when Rosalie started to tease me. She was like a sister to me, even though I barely knew her. I was hoping I could feel the same way with Alice, but I knew it would take some time... A long time. Not many people get away with attacking me. Jasper is known as God of War. Well, I'm the Goddess. Jasper knew how I felt when people attacked me. Alice was lucky that I care for Jasper and his feelings, otherwise I would've blew her head straight off.

Really, that's all I've wanted to do. But I, of course, decided against it. Now, all I wanted from Alice was an apology. Usually, I'm not an apology person, but I couldn't do anything I wanted with Alice. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't. But the next time she pulled something off like that, I was going to kill her. And I've already warned Edward.

When I'm mad or sad, I become silent. Usually, I'm mad when I'm silent. Like today, while I was silently changing, I was fuming. If smoke could come out of my ears, I think I would suffocate the world. Jasper continuously tried to calm me down, which only made it worse. I almost decided to rip his head off, but he stopped because he knew better than to piss me off.

After my little pissy, bitch thoughts. I walked over to the dress that I was staring at. I touched the dress, feeling the silk rub against my cold hands. Emmett loved the color red on me. Since the dress was all black, I could get some red heels and jewelery to go with it.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. Alice..

I bit my tongue, trying not to scream at her for even touching me. "Yes?" I said in my sweetest sarcastic voice.

"You're going to get the dress." She said. "And Emmett will like it, of course. So you might as well buy it now before we leave."

"If this is your attempt of being nice to me, it's not working. Try again." I said. "But let me tell you something first, Miss Alice. People who touch me, never really get away with it. The only rest why you're still alive, is because I don't want Jasper to be upset and Emmett would probably hate me. Now, I love those two, especially Emmett. Jasper is like my brother. I don't want to lose that. You piss me off like that again, you won't see the next second. It's going to take a lot of convincing that you're even worth talking to. And remember, who you're dealing with, because I'm not very nice or fun to be around when I'm mad. Ask Emmett. Now, you might go home and run to your 'brother' or husband that I threatened you, but I don't care. Hell, I'll even tell them myself. I don't play around, Mrs. Whitlock. Make sure that is clear in your mind." I grabbed the dress from the rack. "Thanks for the advice."

I walked away with the dress in my hands. Now I just needed to get some shoes and jewelry with it. Maybe at a different store. I knew Emmett would probably be upset with me, but I could care less.

We paid for our items and walked to a shoe store. I wanted new shoes, since I was a big hoarder for shoes. I even had my own closet for my shoes. If Emmett and I were to move into the same room when we got back, he was going to have to deal with my shoes.

Now that I was in a room full of shoes, I was in my personal heaven. I found black pumps that had little roses craved into it. They were absolutely perfect and would go perfectly with my dress.

"The guys are going to take us out for a date tonight. We're all going as a group." I heard Alice say.

Great... now I was stuck with Alice tonight. The others I didn't mind, Alice I did mind.

After buying the pair of shoes, we went to a jewelery store. I bought a matching necklace and bracelet. I already had a pair of earrings, so I didn't need any.

After our small shopping trip, we loaded the car and headed back to the house. I sat in the front with Esme. She was a nice woman, like Emmett said. Maybe I could have that mother figure after all.

We arrived at the house ten minutes later. I immediately walked over to Emmett. He kissed me then started playing around with my neck. I laughed when he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Did you have a nice shopping trip?" He asked while kissing my neck.

"Yes, I did. It was very interesting." I said. "I got a new dress."

"Ooo, do I get to see it tonight?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. "I'll think you'll like it. Though it doesn't show much."

"Aww, little disappointment." He pouted. I laughed and smacked his chest.

I started to walk upstairs before I turned around and looked at Emmett. "I threatened Alice by the way. You should ask her why."

He raised his eyebrow and I just walked upstairs. She deserved it, attacking me then trying to be nice to me. I'm not like that. She needs to beg for my forgiveness. And I know you're listening Edward... I heard his small chuckle and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I would put my shield down when I'm comfortable or just wanted to tell someone something. Usually, I would have it up, almost all the time. After I said my little comment, I blocked mine and Emmett's mind.

I hung the dress in the closet and hid everything else. I heard Emmett come up the stairs and close the door. I guess Miss Alice decided to tell him what I said. He came into the closet and stood behind me.

"She told me." He said, holding my waist.

"And let me guess, you're upset because I threatened her whereas she attacked me this morning and didn't even try to apologize. Even though I don't take apologies, it would be nice to hear one because she would have made an effort, yet she didn't." I said. "So I have every right to be upset."

"Damn you are sexy when you're angry." He said.

"Ugh." I said, pushing him off of me. "Focus Emmett."

"I'm sorry Bells, but it's true." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and walked off to the bed. "Alright, alright. The four of us need to talk. We'll figure something out, I promise. Now, where were we?"

"You are unbelievable." I said as he pushed me down. We started to kiss and Emmett got me all worked up for nothing because Jasper came strolling in with Alice tagging behind him.

I rolled my eyes and rolled off of Emmett. "I didn't mean now Jasper." Emmett whined.

"Oh well, we need to talk." Jasper said. I glared at him, he was going to get it later and he knew it. He sat on the couch with Alice.

Emmett and I looked at each other before moving to the couch. Alice looked directly at me, though there was a small sense of fear in her eyes.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, trying to move her on.

She looked at him before looking at me. "I'm sorry, Isabella. I attacked you before asking any questions and it was wrong. I know you probably won't expect this, I just care about my family at all times. I hope you can forgive in the time your here."

I narrowed my eyes at her, not sure of what to say. "Alice I didn't come here to get anybody killed, that's for damn sure. It kind of hurt when you thought I was that type of person still. I don't know exactly if you did if because of this fling I had with Jasper or because you were jealous or if it was because of the Volturi. I don't know, you could be lying for all I care. And really, I would love to rip that pretty little head of yours off. I hate it when people assume I'm something I'm not. No, I don't forgive you. I'm a hard shell and I think I'll be like that for a while with you. I am a changed person, as well as Jasper. You should treat me like you would Rosalie, but you screwed that up this morning. Now, you should treat me like... like Jane for the time being. It's going to take a lot more than a small apology. That truly hurt me, really it did. And now it's time for you to fix that. And yes, I'm afraid. I know the Volturi wouldn't backstab me by hurting you all. But why in the hell would they want you dead? If they want you dead, they're dead. It's how it works. And with that, I highly doubt they're here for you. As for your future problem, that's on you, not me." I looked at Emmett. "You got anything to say?"

"No, she already knows how I feel."

I looked to Jasper next. "Jasper, I'll admit, I'm surprised. The Major has fallen, really he has. And so have I. And you know exactly what I mean."

He nodded. Alice and Jasper stood up and walked out of the room.

"What do you mean the Major has fallen and so have you?" Emmett asked.

"You'll find out later." I said. "I believe we were in the middle of something."

He narrowed his eyes at me before his smirk came across his face. This was going to be fun...

About two hours later, I was changing with the girls in Esme's room. I was staring at myself in the mirror, not sure how I wanted my makeup. I decided on red lipstick and shadowed makeup. Rosalie helped put long curls in my hair and pin it up a little. I slipped on my black dress and looked in the mirror. I decided against putting makeup on all of my scars. The only thing I asked Rosalie to put makeup over was my tattoo. I hated that thing on my back and always hid it, even if Emmett said it was alright. It's something from my human memory that made it painful.

I rubbed the silky dress down and finally walked down the stairs to the waiting guys. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face and then Edward punched him in the stomach.

"What'd you say?" I asked him.

"Ha ha, nothing." He laughed. "Eddy only knows."

"Come on, young ones, let's have some fun." Esme said.

We went to a restaurant, sort of like Moonlight. Of course we weren't going to eat anything, we were just going to talk, have a good time. I'm sure they were going to ask me a lot of questions. I ordered some wine and Jasper laughed at me. He knew why I drank wine, even though it wouldn't do anything.

The Volturi would be stopping by tomorrow and they wanted to know why.

"As I said before, I work for the Volturi when and only when they truly need me. Other than that, I go my own way." I said.

"How often do you have to go with them?" Rosalie asked.

"Depending on the situation, not often. When it's a vampire being careless, I have to go. When it's a vampire making newborns, I have to go."

"And Jasper said you're a shield? Correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. There's an invisible bubble around me physical and mentally. I can stop an attack by putting up the shield on top of expanding my shield to kill an enemy. It's like a conceret block hitting you that is able to kill you. The Volturi know that it's a powerful gift that could be used against them. That's why they try so hard to keep me at their side. Otherwise, I would be able to kill them." I said. Emmett gave me an amused look. Luckily I was blocking his thoughts right now.

"I like that gift." Edward said. "I don't have to listen to Emmett's disgusting mind all the time."

"Can you tell us about your human life?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down at my wine glass. Staring into absolutely nothing.

_Flashback- 1754_

_"Mother?" I called out. "Mother where are you?"_

_I spent my time walking into the house, coming from the mayor's house. I had been there to receive a letter that has come from my brother, Elijah, who was sent to war. The French and Indian war, that is. I would always receive letters to make sure that he was alright, living, and healthy. Mother would read them as well, so she would feel better about herself. _

_Most of the time, she would blame herself for his well-being. However, I knew it was his decision of joining the military. Even though he knew how I felt about his choice._

_I was excited to read his letter. It's been months since the last one. Sometimes mother and I would read it together, which I wanted it to be the day. _

_"Mother?" I called out again. _

_I turned around the corner to see a man holding my mother. He turned his head towards me and I see blood spilling out of his mouth. I screamed and ran towards the door. I heard the man chase me, however, I was able to step outside. It was bright today and I saw him stop at my door step. _

_A vampire._

_End of Flashback _

"Did you ever find out who the vampire was?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I said. "It was Caius."

* * *

**_If you guys haven't noticed yet, I love ending with a cliffhanger. _**

**_Thanks to all the people who have been reading and reviewing! _**

**_Go check out Isabella's Outfits:_**

**_- Date Outfit- isabellas_date_outfit/set?id=93067982_******

**_- Shopping Outfit- isabellas_shopping_outfit/set?id=92660108_**

**_REVIEW! See you next chapter. :)_**


	9. The Past and No Future

_**Isabella's POV**_

_Flashback: 1755 _

_Dear Isabella, _

_You seem different. Is everything alright? _

_It's strange. The way you write now. I've known you for years Isa... Is everything alright? Do not worry about me. I'm fine. The war is fine. Just talk to me. _

_Elijah_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-_

_I haven't told my brother about mother's death. I knew that the vampire would be back for me later, though I didn't stay at my house. I buried my mother in the backyard, telling the town she has left to extended family members. I stayed with the major, wanting to stay away from the house. That was a year ago. _

_If the vampire were to come back, I'm sure he would be after me. I had escaped him. He probably wouldn't want me to exploit his secret. However, I wouldn't run around the house screaming vampires existed, I would be hanged. _

_As of right now, I was reading many myth books on the supernatural. Whether they were true or not, there was many folklore about them. I have already seen the vampire in action, so I believed the books. Now, I just wanted to find the vampire that had killed my mother. He would be around later, I was sure. Now I just had to wait. _

_I was walking through my little town. Men would try to get me to love them, though I was hardly interested. I used to them bowing down at me, taking off their hats as a sign of respect. Their fathers would talk to my mother, in trying to marriage me with their son. One time, I was close to falling in love with a man. Though he wasn't exactly the nicest person behind doors. He was another person and I told my mother who gladly kicked him out. _

_"Isabella." I heard a man say. _

_"Hello." I said. The man was tall and lean. Though it seemed like he had a hard body as he stood. His eyes were blue, though there was something in them that were different. He had frosted brown and blonde hair and extremely pale skin. _

_"It's nice to know the Isabella that the town is talking about." _

_"And why would the town be talking about me?" I asked._

_"Ah, the beautiful Isabella who has every single man on their knees. She's strong, very independent, she helps others. She's caring..." He said. _

_"And you are?" I asked. _

_"Demetri." He bowed down and kissed my hand. He was wearing black gloves, actually black everything. He was beautiful with his pale skin. _

_"Well, Demetri, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said. "But I must be on my way now." _

_"I hope to see you again." He said. _

_I nodded and walked away. Many women were standing around, looking at Demetri. He was handsome, beautiful. Maybe even my type. I walked straight to my house and started to write my letter. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Dear Elijah,_

_Everything is not alright. Mother... she is dead. Please, believe me when I say this. You may think that I'm crazy, however, I am not. _

_Mother's death wasn't an accident, not natural. There was this man. He was drinking her blood, a vampire? Do they actually exist brother? Vampires. I don't know what to do. I know he'll be back. _

_Please, write back as soon as you get this. _

_Isabella_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_I walked straight to the town hall to send off my letter. I did not acknowledge anybody and kept my head low. After I sent off the letter, I turned around to see Demetri walking in. _

_"Hello, Isabella." He said. _

_"Demetri." I said, giving a small bow. _

_"Is everything alright?" _

_"Yes, I am fine, thank you for asking." I said. "Excuse me."_

_I quickly walked off, having a feeling that Demetri was bad news. My instincts told me to stay away from him, though I didn't know if I could. There was also something that intrigued me to him. _

_End of Flashback _

"What happened after that?" Emmett asked.

"I was an idiot." I admitted. "I didn't go with my first instinct. I fell in love with him, though it was fake for me. I knew something was wrong with him, the moment we met. But I made a mistake... of him falling in love with me. He always wanted me."

_Flashback _

_"Isabella..." Demetri said. He had a letter in his hand. It's been four months since I've received any type of letter from Elijah. Four months since I have been with Demetri. _

_My eyes glistened as I saw the letter in his hands. Then I remembered what I had written from the last one. I once never hinted to Demetri about the vampire I've seen. I didn't want to lose his love. I've kept it quiet from him. _

_"Thank you love." I said. _

_He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to mine. _

_.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Dear Isabella, _

_I know. I've seen some things. Things I never thought were imaginable. I never told you this because I was afraid of the same thing your feeling- scared and crazy. _

_Vampires are real Isabella. And, assuming mother's death, it's how she died. Stay clear away from them. They stay away from the sun, come out at night. Stay with someone at all times. _

_I'll be home soon, to get you away from the madness. I'm sure you and I will go some place nice and quiet. I love you my sister. _

_Elijah_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_I immediately ran to burn the letter in the fireplace. If my assumptions were right, Demetri was a vampire. People have gone missing the day he came, four months of people gone. _

_I never said anything about it to him, keeping a secret. Though I knew I would have to break it off with him. _

_Today would be the day. _

_End of Flashback_

"What happened when you told him?" Edward asked.

"He uh... he got upset. He tried to kill me, of course. That's the whole reason why he was there, to kill me. Though he didn't because he fell in love with me. When I told him I never had any type of love for him, he lost it."

_Flashback _

_"Demetri, why are you really here with me?"  
_

_"I'm sorry?" _

_"I know... about vampires. About you." I said. "Your kind killed my mother. And I escaped. I'm sure whoever was here wants me dead."  
_

_"You don't know anything." He growled._

_"I know that you're a disgusting parasite. Things that kill people for blood. Stay away from me." _

_I turned around and he was standing in front of me, growling. _

_"No." He said. "We're doing this my way."_

_He threw me across the room, my back hitting a wall. A scream tore through my throat, however, he stopped me by covering my mouth. _

_"I was never going to hurt you Isabella. I was going to keep you safe from the man that killed your mother... However, you threatened me, told me that I was disgusting. It's what our kind does, to live, to be strong. If you think we're so disgusting, let's see how you feel. Now I'm going to hurt you." He said. "I'm going to turn you into something you hate. It's the worst punishment of all." _

_End of Flashback _

"And that's when he bit me." I said. "Demetri is my maker. He bit me that night, changing me. He took me straight to Italy. Caius, of course, was upset with him, wanted me dead. When I woke up three days later, I immediately killed three guards with my shield, by accident. Aro loved me, my gift. He kept me. And I stayed.

I worked many jobs, killing vampires, letting things consume me. I wasn't my person who I wanted to be. Then I finally went off on my own for the first time... and that was when I met Maria and Jasper."

"What happened to Elijah?" Esme asked.

"Uh... he came home from the war. The entire town knew I was missing at that point. I never saw him again. He died 40 years later. I've tried to write him letters, but I would be caught by Caius, who always threw them away. I never talked to my brother again. Then he died." I said.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said.

I shook my head, trying to hide the tears that would never fall down again. "It's alright. I can't change the past. I just wish things were different." Emmett patted my leg and I only looked away.

I always felt things could be different if I didn't walk in early or Caius arrived in the town that day. I sometimes wished vampires didn't even exist, though they Carlisle even saved people by changing them. Though, I still wish it. It would do the world an entire favor if vampires didn't exist or they switched out their diet.

I was hoping, if I succeed in killing the Volturi, I would rule myself and along with two others of my choice. I would want human blood drinkers change their diet, however, if they are unable to, I would make them kill criminals that have either a death penalty or killed one person or more. Unfornateuly, there were many people out there who were evil other than vampires.

Hopefully my dreams and plans would come true.

As I was in my little fantasy, Emmett moved a piece of my hair away from my happy. He was curious, so I only shook my head no, indicating that I would tell him later.

We settled on the topic of my life. I told the Cullens the truth about my house that I run with Demetri. Carlisle was the most amazed and wanted to meet the family if I gave him the chance. Edward and Jasper had a little hint of interest and I told them they would all be able to go to Shelton sometime soon, really for the fight.

Once I have enough people go to build the army I want, they would all arrive in Oregon and Idaho before coming straight into Washington. I want to keep a low profile so they wouldn't suspect anything. As much as Aro "loves" me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me having a small "meeting" with all the other vampires, something that I've done before (which wasn't a meeting to kill the Volturi).

I remember back to the first day I awakened in Volterra.

_Flashback_

_I continued to count the minutes as the fire reached the end of the burning. I let out one last scream before it finally stopped. In the last 72 hours, I remember being carried around then yelling about me. _

_I finally opened my eyes to an entire new world. I saw the lines of fabric, the dust particles floating in the air, and the small bugs that lie on the carpet. _

_There were three vampires staring at me, like I was a freak. Then I remembered everything that has happened. I was a vampire. Something that I have hated since I have found out. Then I saw him... Demetri. _

_I sprinted towards him and tackled him down. With my new newborn strength and ripped off one of his arms. Felix and Jane had to take me down until two others vampires came sprinting towards me. I felt unprotected in a split second and wished for an invisible wall to appear. Once I did, the two unknown vampires quickly turned into a pile of dust. Jane immediately yelled for them to stay away from me. _

_I, however, was still laying on top of Demetri, pinning him to the floor, growling. The three "kings" came running in afterwards. What stopped my anger was Aro smiling at me, like I was his prize. However, Caius was the opposite._

_"Why have you turned her?" He asked. "I told you to get rid of her." _

_"Things change." Demetri said. _

_"Oh, it doesn't matter. I am curious to see what her gift is. She didn't even touch them... She's strong, reliable, brother. We need her." Aro said. _

_Marcus nodded with Aro and looked at me. "Maybe the strongest guard ever."_

_Aro smiled at me and raised out his hand._

_Three weeks later, I was running errands for him. _

_"Isabella." Aro said, with his usual smile on. I had just came from Australia, looking for a man who had killed many humans and wasn't being secretive about it. _

_Since Aro wanted me to express my gift for killings, I had to be the one to get rid of him. Usually, I get rid of them. _

_"Isabella." Aro said again, kissing my cheek this time. "I suppose the fight went well." _

_"Yes." I said. _

_"Good." He said, smiling again. I nodded and made my way to my personal room. _

_All the others would avoid me, because once they entered my bad side, I was bound to kill them, even if I wasn't allowed. Demetri was able to keep himself alive by avoiding me for a long time, though I hid his arm away from him until someone found it. Even Caius was a little afraid of me. He would always wince when I was upset, or sit back in his chair. Even though Caius did not want me here, he knew I of good use. _

_I walked to my room and hung of the grey robe I was accustomed to wear. I merely sat on my bed and laid down, feeling sad that I was no longer tired. Yes, we vampires can sleep, but we don't get tired. We could stay awake for as long as we want, sleeping is just an option. Most vampires sleep to past the time of the night and early morning, as would I. _

_I would always get lonely, no matter how many people I was around. I missed my mother... my brother... I just wanted to be around anybody related to me, sadly it was no longer the case. The Volturi own me and I could do nothing about it. _

_End of Flashback _

"Isabella..." Emmett said. We were sitting in the car, in front of the Cullens' house. I guess I wasn't paying attention to anything for a while. The entire family was already out of the car and in the house.

"Yes?"

"We're home." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I just get lost in the past... sometimes." I said. "I'm fine."

He nodded and walked me to the house. I went upstairs and stripped out of my dress. Emmett stood behind me and kissed my neck. I knew he was worried about me, he always was.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He said.

I smiled and looked at his arms that we wrapped around my waist. "I might have a clue."

"Tease." He mumbled.

I smile and settled down in my bed. I sighed and rolled to my side to watch Emmett change out of his outfit. Emmett has been the only good thing that has truly happened to me. If Rosalie and Emmett never separated, I would be at a loss.

Suddenly my phone started to blare that annoying ringtone Emmett decides to change everyday. He was going to pay for that... He knew I hated it, yet he wouldn't quit.

"Ha ha." I said as he was laughing. It was Dominic.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, it's Dominic. We have a small problem." He said. "The Volturi came here, they're looking for you. They know... about you wanting to kill them. The guys and I were able to clear out the house before they were even close to us. They're headed your way. You need to clear out the house with the Cullens. You know where the emergency house is, we are all there including the wolves. Leave quickly and get here quickly. I don't know how much time you have. But they're close. Love you Bell."

"Love you." I whispered back.

The phone dropped from my hands without hanging up. Emmett heard the conversation and was already running around the house yelling at his family to pack up. I dove under the bed and grabbed my bag. There was a small hidden compartment for the things that were needed to get in the house that was in Tristan da Cunha. It was one of the most secluded places in the world. We had a house out there, for problems like these. I was amazed that Dominic was able to gather all the girls and the pack and get away from the Volturi.

I ran out of the room to see the Cullens looking confused and scared.

"Go to the car, all of you." I said. "One car."

I ran around the house, grabbing anything the Cullens would miss. Luckily, it wasn't much.

I ran outside to the car, while Emmett took the wheel. I hopped into the car, putting my shield around the car. Emmett and I glanced at each other before he slammed on the gas pedal.

However, we didn't make it far.

The Volturi stood right in front of the car, angry as can be.

* * *

**_I'm baccccckkkkk! Things are going to start slowing down because I have band camp and then school is starting in a week. That's why it took so long. _**

**_Yes the Volturi now know and are angry. _**

**_Hehehe cliffhanger. _**

**_Stay tuned for next chapter. :)_**

**_And thank you for all the people who favor me or the story and review. It makes me very happy. _**

**_REVIEW! _**


	10. Confusion

**_Okay, sorry guys for the long wait. I was actually typing this story for about a week now and then I didn't like it so I started over... And then I typed it up again and I didn't like... SOOOOOOO long story short, I had no idea how I wanted to do this chapter. _**

**_But I finally got it! _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

_**Isabella's POV**_

I stepped outside the car, not giving the others a second glance. My biggest concern was now getting the entire Cullen family to safety. They had nothing to do with this fight, not yet at least. So they didn't even know what's about to happen. Or even why. I'm sure Edward would be able to figure it out, though I wasn't sure how much he knew.

I threw up my shield around myself and the Cullens, blocking them from any powers (mainly Jane)...

I walked in front of the Volturi, which my head and confident up high. They wouldn't be able to touch me, not without losing an arm or their head.

"Volturi..." I said.

"Please tell me these rumors are not true, Isabella." Aro said.

I decided to play dumb, unless they truly knew I was going to kill them. "What rumors?"

Caius narrowed his eyes at me and looked at Aro. "The rumors about building an army, to rid us."

I stood there, unsure of what to say. They all looked unsure of what was happening. Not sure if they should believe the rumor or not.

"Who told you I was building an army? Does it look like I've been building an army?" I asked. "Are you questioning my loyalty for you?"

I almost wanted to laugh at their expressions. They were complete idiots to believe me instead of the rumors.

"So, you believe rumors rather than your own guard who has been here for the longest time? Interesting..."

"Why was your home a mess when we arrived? No one was there." Caius said. "As well as Dominic..."

"You know the girls hate being there for so long without doing much. I'm here with Emmett so he can see his family. Really rude if you ask me." Idiots...

"Why do I not believe you?" Caius asked.

"Caius, you never liked me, so of course you're not going to believe me. Ask one of the Cullens, any of them. They have no idea what's going on." I said. Really, I shouldn't have said that because if Aro asked Emmett, I was screwed. Any one else and I was fine.

The silence filling the air was very tense. Then Jane threw everyone off again.

"If you're not against us, why are you shielding everyone including yourself?" Jane asked. She smiled evilly at me, having that hatred we had for each other settle into each others' eyes.

"First of all, why are you trying to hurt someone to know that I was shielding them?" I asked.

"Jane..." Aro warned, putting his hand up.

"Sorry Master." Jane said. "I just don't trust her."

"It's alright." Aro said then turned to me. "I hope you can understand our dilemma Isabella. I hope you can understand that we do know your loyalty, it's the rumor that confuses us."

"It's alright Aro." I said. "What do you need to see my loyalty?"

"I would like to read one of the Cullen's mind." He said. "Possibly..." Please not Emmett, not Emmett... "Edward's for instance."

I relaxed and looked back to the car. The Cullens stepped out of the car and walked next to me. Edward looked at me, completely confused, which is where I wanted him. Luckily with me blocking Emmett's mind, he thought I was doing it so he wouldn't have to hear Emmett's dirty mind. I was doing it so he wouldn't know the plans for the Volturi.

Edward walked forward and reached out for Aro's hand, until Caius stopped him.

"Why are we using Edward, Aro?" Caius asked. "Isabella probably shielded Emmett's thoughts."

"You speak as if she already betrayed us, brother." Marcus said. l

Aro grabbed Edward's hand anyway. After a small moment, Aro's lips pursued and turned towards me.

"He knows nothing of a fight. He doesn't know what's going on at this time of moment." Aro said. "Isabella did, however, block Emmett's mind because of his... sexual behavior."

Emmett looked at me, trying to hide a smile. "I'm hurt Bells..."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I didn't see Emmett as your mate." Marcus said.

"It's quite alright Marcus." I said, smiling. "We just got together."

I threw down my shield, glancing at Jane to make sure she wouldn't do anything she regretted. Caius, of course, didn't believe Aro when he said Edward knew nothing. He wanted to make sure I wasn't betraying them and asked for another Cullens' hand.

"Caius, Isabella is not against us." Aro said.

"I just want to make sure." Caius said.

"Why don't we just read her thoughts?" Alec asked.

"I can't. Her mind will always be blocked no matter how hard we tried to break into it." Which was not true at all, I just told them that...

"We ask for Emmett's." Caius said.

Then I started to become tense again.

"Isabella and Emmett just arrived at the Cullens' home not long ago. Emmett and Isabella have been living at the same home for years. When we arrived in Sheldon, the house was a complete mess. When we arrived here, it looked to us Isabella was trying to pack us the Cullens and leave as quick as they can. Does that, brother, not question her loyalty to us?" Caius asked.

"Isabella..." Aro said, looking at me. "Do you mind?" He reached out his hand towards Emmett.

Emmett looked at me and gave me a nod. I didn't know what that meant but I knew the Volturi was about to find out my plans. Emmett walked towards Aro and held out his hand. When Aro grabbed Emmett's hand, surprisingly, Emmett grabbed Aro and threw him straight into Jane. I then threw up my shield around everyone just when the guard started to grab for us.

"Get closer." I said to the Cullens.

"What is going on?" Esme asked.

"The rumors are true. I have been making an army against the Volturi. I plan to kill all of you." I said.

Caius growled and walked forward to put his hand on my shield. "Just remember this Isabella, I will find a way to kill you. And when I do, it will be the worst death a vampire can even handle. I will end you like I did to your mother... and your brother. And then, I will kill every single one of those girls after I torture them. I will make you watch as I kill every single person you love. You will not win this fight Isabella... You will not survive this war and I will make sure of it."

I felt Jasper push confidence to me, trying to suppress the fear that eroded inside me. With this new confidence, I walked up to Caius, just before stepping out of my shield and smiled.

"Good luck." I said.

We were staring at each other when I heard growling coming from the woods. I turned to see Dominic, some of the wolves, and the guys walking from the forest line. I had to expand my shield to keep them safe from Jane. I smiled when I realized the Volturi were outnumbered.

"We're leaving." I said. "If anyone follows us, I will kill them. Demetri, you track us, I will know, and I will kill you."

I left the Volturi standing there as we ran through the woods. We reached a clearing with a jet waiting for us. Dominic and I waited for everyone to step in, making sure the Volturi weren't following us. I made sure no one would follow us.

"We're good." Dominic said.

I nodded and stepped onto the plane with them. I looked at everyone sitting on the plane. The wolves, all my guys that helped around the house, and the Cullens. All of them, except Emmett, were confused.

When we were in the air, I started to relax.

Emmett grabbed me and kissed my head, indicating that we were safe. Death was standing in front of us, yet we escaped.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes, I'm very sorry Carlisle. I never meant for something like this to happen, not without your willingness." I said. "The rumors are true, I am making an army to fight against the Volturi. Apparently they found out about it and now want to kill me and my army. Though, none of you knew, except Emmett. I was going to ask you, if you wanted to join us, but now you have to come with me. The Volturi think that you are on my side, though you possibly aren't. They would want you dead, and I'm not letting that happen so you are staying with me. I am terribly sorry if this is something you were not expecting to happen."

"And as for the reason you cannot see, Alice, is because of the wolves. When the wolves are near, you lose your sight." Dominic said. "One of Isabella's girls is also a psychic. She knows all the advantages and all the disadvantages."

Everyone was waiting for the Cullens to react, though they kept quiet.

"You don't have to join this fight, I just need you to stay with me." I said.

"A chance to kill the Volturi... is something I would never pass up." Jasper said and smiled. "I'm in."

"Me too." Edward said.

"I go where Edward goes." Rose said.

"This other psychic, do you think we would become friends?" Alice asked.

"Of course." Dominic said.

"I'm in." Alice said.

"Carlisle, I know you are friends with Aro." I began.

"Friends." Carlisle snorted. "I never liked Aro. I thought, at the beginning of my years, he was amazing. Then I realized he was a power hungry... bastard. Of course I'll fight against him."

I smiled and looked at Esme. "Esme, even if you want to fight, I don't think you will. Your the mother figure to many people who you don't even know. I will need someone strong enough behind to protect the little ones. I cannot have them out in that fight. If it is alright with you, I wish for you to stay behind."

Esme nodded, smiling a little. "Who are the little ones?"

"The wolves." I said.

"Hey..." Derek said. He was one of the strongest wolves I ever met, and I was not talking about him.

"Not you..." I said. "Little ones as in Amanda, Cole..."

"Oh." He said. "Never mind."

"Now, are there any questions?"

"Yes, who is joining with you?" Edward asked.

"Uh... The Denalis, the Amazons, the Irish, Romanians, almost all of the nomads, you.. many more."

"That's a lot."

"Not enough. Even with the gifted, including Isabella, we still could lose. It's something we are trying to avoid. I don't want to lose anybody during this fight." Dominic said.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Dominic." I said. "The one I found in Louisiana after I came from Maria." I looked at Emmett. "I need to talk to you."

He nodded and we walked to the front of the small plane. I looked at my pilot, who was Stephen and he walked out. I sat in one of the chairs and curled into a ball, wanting to scream the living hell out of me. Emmett was the only one who knew how to calm me down when I was stressed. He was the only one who could relax me. He knew I was scared and upset without me telling him that I was.

"Come here." He said and bent down to my level. He held me and rubbed circles in my back. "You've made it this far. Don't break down just yet. We still have a long way to go Isabella. Just hold on a little longer."

"He told me he killed my brother. My family... you..."

"Bella, he could be lying. We don't know if he killed Elijah or not. You haven't seen your brother ever since he went off for war." He said. "Plus, he wouldn't know your brother's appearance. He's just doing this to throw you off. He knows your weakness Bella and that's love and family. He is incapable of that except for one thing. His wife... that's the only person he cares about other than himself. He would care less about Marcus and Aro and you know this is true. You hit him where he has tortured you."

Emmett kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist to stand me up. I knew he was right about Caius. He was my main goal to get rid of. I hated him and he knew it. Everyone knew it...

We walked out the pilot's cabin and sat with the others in the back. We were flying into Tristan da Cunha, which was in the south of the Atlantic Ocean. There was no other way to fly out to the island or arrive on a boat. Of course being vampires, we chose to fly out. The Volturi would be able to track us by boat, so we used a jet instead. It was impossible for a vampire, even trackers, to track down a vampire's scent in the air. So, the Volturi would not know where we are.

About three hours later, I was pacing the small jet, wondering how the girls were while we were out. I knew they would be safe, but it's something I've always hated. I hate leaving the girls alone to defend themselves, even with the guys there, even with the wolves there. No matter how much I trained those girls, or how much I've trained the wolves, I always felt like they were vulnerable.

"Isabella, they are fine." Emmett said, grabbing my waist. "The girls can take care of themselves. And if anything were to happen, we know Zila would kill them by just looking at them."

"I know..." I whispered.

"So why worry?"

I didn't answer and looked down to the floor. "You never know."

"The Volturi don't know about this place. Hell, I barely know." He said. "Everything is fine, Isabella, you will see."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't see anything wrong." Alice said.

"Still doesn't." I said. "You know me and my good or bad instincts. This one is telling me it's bad. So yes, something is wrong. Something is completely off."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Dominic said. "I promise."

About an hour later of everyone trying to calm me down, we finally landed in Tristan, on the other side of the island. I didn't like being near the other humans on this island. I wanted some space from humans so I demanded that I get a house on the other side of the island, which did happen.

"Dammit, I told the girls to stay inside the house." I heard Dominic say.

I looked out the window to see all of the girls and the rest of the pack standing outside the house... well mansion, smiling.

"They're just happy to see us safe." Emmett said.

I quickly walked off the plane to be surrounded by all of the girls, completely happy to see me. I smiled at all of them, happy that they were safe. My instincts, completely being wrong.

We said all our greetings and walked inside the house. When I did, I saw many vampires standing there, completely still.

"Wait, they are here to help." Hollow said. "All the vampires that are going against the Volturi."

"Why?" I asked. "They're not supposed to be here."

"Well, considering the Volturi will be looking for the 'rebels'... they want them dead, they needed to be safe. I saw what happened." Fay said. "If they didn't come here, they would be dead."

I nodded, relaxing a bit more. "Nice to see you all."

"I suppose you are the 'general' of this fight." a man said.

"Isabella... or Bella." I said. "And you are?"

"Amun... of the Egyptian coven." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I thank all of you, for helping me in this war. You do know you didn't have to volunteer for this."

"Well, it was either go against or go with. And I refuse to help the Volturi in any way." another man said with a heavy Romanian accent.

I nodded and looked at all the faces of each vampire. I saw a small girl with dark red hair... Maggie I believe. Her name has been spreading through the Volturi, wanting her to join.

"Maggie." I said. The girl looked at me. "I would like for you not to be in this fight, if you don't mind. I just need you here, but not in the fight."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, your names has been used in the Volturi. They want you. As well as Alice, Benjamin, Zafrina... many more. You're much younger than the others, I just don't want you in this fight. However, it is up to you whether or not you want to listen to me."

She nodded, not giving me an answer. I knew she would think about it, though I needed to know soon.

"Uh, have the girls showed you your rooms?"

"Ah yes, very big house of yours. Not expecting more than 30 rooms in the house. We've all been paired up of course." a woman said.

I nodded and walked off to the side.

"We start tomorrow. This fight will be a lot sooner than we thought. For the rest of the night, rest, get to know each other. Be friendly to the pack, I don't need any fighting in this house. If you have a problem, come talk to me. I will always be open. Do not hunt anyone on this island, we have blood bags. I will kill you myself if I find out. Animals you can hunt, though there's not much. Not till the next shipment or you get on a boat and go to the main land, however, I prefer you wait." I said. "I will be mean, if I have to. I'm only doing it to keep you safe. I don't want anybody to die through this fight. No one. If I die trying, I die trying." Emmett tensed and looked at me. I knew he was going to give me hell for that one later on. "Any questions?" Silence. "Good. Relax, talk... I'll be around."

I started to walk away until I heard someone say something to me.

"Wow, you don't change much." I heard a voice say.

I turned around to look at the speaker. When I did... my body froze over.

"What's wrong Is?" He asked and smiled at me.

Emmett growled and stood in front of me, not sure if he could be trusted. Everyone else was confused.

"That hurts Is... that you wouldn't want to give me a hug." He said and walked in front of Emmett. "I'm not here to hurt you, of course. Why would I do that?"

"Your dead..." I whispered.

He smiled and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. "I don't look dead..."

"He told me you died." I whispered.

"Bella..." Emmett said. "Who is this?"

He smiled and stuck out his hand towards Emmett. The smile that I haven't seen in years.

"The name's Elijah. I'm Isabella's brother."

* * *

_**Annnd that's it for this chapter. Yes another cliffhanger. **_

_**Thank you to all of the people who have favored, followed, or reviewed this story. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. **_

_**Review!**_

_**And I will try to post the next one as fast as I can. I just got a new laptop, so I'm sure chapters would be coming a lot sooner since I don't have to share the computer with three other people. **_

_**Thank you all for reading... And I hope to see you soon :D**_


	11. Death Follows Me Too Close

_**Emmett's POV**_

I watched Elijah with narrowed eyes. Something told me not to trust him, that he was dangerous to Isabella. He explained how he was alive, but I didn't really care nor pay attention. At that moment when he came into view, something told me not to trust him. I started to feel like Isabella, my instincts telling me to keep Isabella and my family away from Elijah.

The reason I didn't trust him was because Isabella and Caius claimed that he was dead- Caius saying he killed him himself and Isabella saying he died of old age or what she thought was old age. But here he was, talking to Isabella like nothing was wrong. Isabella was, of course, happy to see her older brother. At first, when she saw him, it was almost like she was afraid of him, but she soon passed that and went up to hug her brother.

I didn't want to tell Isabella about my harsh thoughts for him. He was the only family she had. I didn't want to take that away from him. However... if it came down to him betraying us in the worst way possible, like himself working for the Volturi, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. It was just the way I was.

Edward looked at me, a little bewildered. He sort of nodded at me then his eyes shot to Elijah.

_You agree with me? _

He nodded and pointed to his phone.

_Everybody feels the same way, worried. They think something is wrong with Elijah. Jasper feels their emotions, they're all cautious of him. When he arrived here, Dominic was completely surprised he was alive. He's been watching over Elijah, making sure he isn't doing anything secretly._ Edward texted.

Everyone was feeling the same way?

_Does Isabella feel the same way? _

_No, she's curious, happy, a little excited. But mostly curious. Of course I can't hear her thoughts and Jasper told me those are the only emotions he can feel. He's sure there are much more emotions from her. Her shield is very, very strong._

I sighed and sat back in the seat, a little frustrated. I wasn't sitting next to Bella and Elijah, I didn't want myself near him yet. Something was off, completely off. If two people claimed he was dead and everybody was cautious of Elijah, he was hiding something.

I stood up from the seat and walked to the back of the house. I wanted to know why he was here and who found him. So I decided to call Maria and Victoria. If it was Maria who found Elijah, I was going to be point-blank scared. Maria's and Isabella's history was something no one could look past upon. Maria was... well a crazy bitch... No doubt about it.

If Maria knew who Elijah was, was it possible that Maria left to find Isabella again but instead found Elijah and changed him? If Isabella found that out, Isabella would be bound to kill Maria. Of course Bella is happy that she has her brother, but not in the sense she wanted him to. I rather have her brother die of old age than him being a vampire from an unknown cause.

I dialed Maria's number, trying to contact her. Yes, Maria and Victoria were going to be apart of this fight. However, I wasn't certain if Maria would live throughout this fight. I think Isabella and Jasper were going to secretly kill her. There was no way, if Isabella was going to rule, that she would let Maria get away with all her crimes and possibly make another army.

_"Hello?"_ I heard a voice asked.

"Is this Maria or Victoria?" I asked.

_"Maria..."_ she said. _"Who is this?"_

"Emmett Cullen. You know Isabella and my brother Jasper. We need to talk about this fight." I said.

_"What do you need?"_

"First of all, do you know who Elijah is?"

_"Elijah... He sounds familiar."_

"You may have changed him in the later 1700s, maybe early 1800s." I said.

_"Nope. Never changed an Elijah, I would have kept him, why are you asking?"_

"Because, Elijah is Isabella's brother, who we thought was dead, is somehow alive and a vampire. Now he's here, sort of an asshole if you ask me." I said. "Also, you need to steer clear from the Volturi. They know about Isabella's plan and are probably looking for every single vampire whose against them."

_"Alright."_ She said. _"Victoria and I only have about 40 newborns. We've lost some."_

"Speaking of the newborns, you need to learn how to control them. You're making it noticeable that there's a mass killing happening in areas, keep them spread out and on the down low. The Volturi will not hesitate to find and try to kill you. We cannot afford to lose anybody." I said. "Not now."

"Okay Emmett. Stop your damn worrying. We are on our way, we'll be there soon." She said. "See you soon. Tell Isabella and Jasper I said hello." Then she hung up the phone.

I would have to talk to Victoria about Elijah next. I was going with my instincts, making sure Elijah was on the right track with us, rather than him being against us and with the Volturi.

I walked back in the house to see Isabella and Elijah gone from the couch. Dominic was at the bottom of the steps, looking up the stairs. I didn't say anything to him, but nodded. He knew exactly what I meant and nodded back.

I decided to walk up the stairs and check on Isabella.

She had a smile on her face as she was talking to Elijah. She looked at me, completely happy, a smile on her face that I haven't seen in a while. I gave her a small smile back and looked at Elijah, as a small warning.

"Believe me Emmett, she's safe with me. I am her brother after all." He said, smiling. There was something in his eyes that made me uneasy as he sat there. I gave a small nod and walked back down the stairs.

"I don't trust that man one bit..." I whispered to Dominic. "Something is completely off."

"Agreed." He said. "What should we do?"

"We can't do anything. If Bella finds out about our... doubts about her brother, who knows how she will react. Though I'm highly positive that she will be upset. I mean, I would. We have to just keep watching him... making sure he isn't what we think he is."

"And what do you think he is?"

"A Volturi guard..."

"Me too." He said.

I walked back up the stairs when it started to get quiet. Elijah was showing Isabella something on his phone.

"She has been with me since the time I was change. We both fell in love with each other four years afterwards. She would always put me in my place, whenever I got out of hand. I love her, with my life. I'd do anything for her. Just like how I could do anything for you, my sister. It's been years since I've last seen you, Is. And each other those years, everyday of my life, I would think of you. When you gave that letter, telling me that vampires existed, I wanted to come from war as quickly as I could. I tried as fast as I could but couldn't. When I did, you were gone. I tried looking for you, I sent you letters. I soon just got tired and I couldn't look for you anymore. Then I remembered your letter and I immediately thought vampires took you, which they obviously did. Soon after that, a man came to me, I can barely remember what he looked like and he bit me. When I woke up, he was gone and I was alone. That's when I met Vanessa. She took care of me, we spend years in Europe, hardly ever coming to America. Now that I know you're here, I am asking you to please try and live through this fight. Emmett needs you just as much as I need you. You can't leave us like this."

"Elijah..." she whispered.

"Isabella... be reasonable. How do you think Emmett's going to feel after your possible death? What do you think he's going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isabella, he's in love with you. He's waited for you for years. He's going to want to die if you did. Think about it." Elijah whispered. "You need to consider protecting yourself. Because if you die, he's better off dead as well."

I looked at the floor, letting Elijah's words sink into me. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed true. If Isabella did die, I honestly wouldn't want to stay here. I know Edward's going to give me hell for it later.

_Don't tell anyone about it. Let me handle it. Please, at least do that for me._

I didn't listen to the conversation anymore, giving myself some type of doubt about Elijah. He's a lot better than I thought he would be.

Dammit...

I walked down the stairs, keeping my head low.

About an hour later, Isabella came down the stairs with Elijah following.

"Uh.. Isabella I called Maria." I said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

I ignored the others, since none of them knew Maria would be coming here.

"She's on her way here with 40. They haven't been exactly hidden as they should have been. So I'm a little cautious when they come here. I don't want the Volturi to be following them." I continued.

"Dammit Maria." Isabella whispered. "Ummm... if the Volturi do follow Maria, I'll have everybody hide down in the basement, get rid of all the scents before she comes here. I can't risk this small little town to be killed because of Maria being careless."

"When were you going to tell me Maria would be coming?" Jasper asked. "Isabella? Emmett?"

"Jasper, it's fine. She's on our side. She won't do anything. I've already warned her." Bella said. "Relax."

"I can't exactly relax while Maria is around my wife." Jasper said.

"She won't. And if she does, I'll just put her in her own little bubble." She said. "We should all get some rest. There's going to be a lot going on tomorrow, training, Maria and her newborns, Victoria... I need you all prepared for this. Maria isn't exactly the nicest woman in the planet, but she's strong. I know most of you have heard all the stories about her and her southern army. That's pretty much what she's doing here. I need you all prepared for this. So, rest on it. And if you don't want to stay here... then be careful. The Volturi will be looking for anybody who even made contact with me. Good night to all of you." Isabella turned away, leaving us there to soak in the thoughts.

I sighed and followed Isabella up the stairs.

She was sitting on the bed, staring at her hands. I wasn't going to go to sleep just yet. Dominic, Stephen, Quentin, Hollow, William, Axel, Chandler and I would be making our rounds around the house to make sure everyone was safe and on our side. We wanted to be very careful, we couldn't risk the Volturi showing up without some type of training.

As for now, I ended up putting Isabella to sleep, which took about half an hour. She wouldn't stop moving around and was completely tense. I had to make sure she knew everybody was safe before she fell asleep.

Then I got up to walk around the house with the others.

They were peeking through doors, making sure they were sleeping.

I was a little nervous about Elijah sleeping where he was sleeping. Not everybody was able to get a room. We most had the women sleep in a bedroom down in the basement, some sleeping on the second floor, and some sleeping on the main floor. Elijah was on the main floor, next to the front door. I was certain he was going to leave during the night to maybe make a call. Dominic felt the same way.

We actually almost woke him up to move him, but we knew he would get suspicious of us as to why we would move him. So we let him stay. I would be getting up during the night to make sure he was still there.

I then walked around the second floor, mostly to check on Isabella. My family was sleeping on the second floor, sharing one big room. I walked in to check on them. Carlisle and Esme got the bed, of course. While Jasper and Alice were sleeping on the pullout couch, since they were a smaller couple. Edward and Rosalie were able to get the other bed.

Edward was sleeping on Rosalie's chest, her fingers running through his hair. She hardly did that with me, and when she did, it was always when she was relaxed for once. It's not common for Rosalie to be relaxed, but ever since I found they have been together, she has changed completely. Maybe we really weren't the best people to be together. I didn't let it get to me and was happy for Edward. It was about time he finally got someone. The damn boy really didn't care much for women and was always on his damn piano.

Honestly, for a while I thought he was gay. But I never told him that.

I laughed a little and shut the door.

We made another round around the house, to be sure and finally walked back to our rooms. I undressed and cuddled in the bed with Isabella. She was mumbling in her sleep again, a little cute if you asked me.

Elijah was right. I would die if something were to happen to Isabella. I just needed to make sure nothing would happen to Isabella. She meant too much to me.

I fell asleep then woke up two hours to make a round. Elijah was still sleeping in the same place, which was good. The house was locked and no scent near the door except my own. I relaxed and walked back to bed.

Isabella was stirring a little bit more than usual.

I tried to get to her, to make her relax, but her shield was up. Yes, she has done this before. She has had a dream and has put her shield up. And it always happens when I'm out of bed.

"Dammit..." I whispered.

Too bad I couldn't throw objects through her shield. Otherwise I would throw a pillow at her face. I laughed, thinking about her reaction to me being childish and throwing a pillow at her face. She'd be pissed. She's probably chase me around the house.

"Isabella." I whispered. "BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAA." I was trying to be as quiet as I could, not to wake up the house, only her. But it was impossible. Usually, I would have to break something in order to wake her up. And it was always a vase and she hated it when I broke her vases. She was like a little Esme.

I looked around the room to find a picture on the night stand. I picked it up and threw it against the shield, making it shatter. Isabella sat up and glared at me.

"Sorry." I said. "You had your shield up again."

She glared at me, probably thinking of ways to kill me. I gave a small smile and went back into bed. She was mumbling something about tearing off my head or breaking something of mine. Isabella was all for revenge when it comes to her and I. I knew she would get me back when this war is over.

I kissed her neck and we cuddled again. I looked up for a moment to see what Isabella was probably keeping out.

A dark shadow was hovering over the bed, over Isabella.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

Isabella looked up and screamed, purposely waking up the entire house.

The last thing I remember is the dark shadow touching my forehead.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I sat next to the bed, watching Emmett's limp body stay there. He's been like this for the past eight hours. I've waited and waited, trying to figure out when he was going to wake up.

The dark shadow that had came during the night merely touched Emmett then disappeared. The entire house heard me scream and got up. We tried everything and everybody's power to wake up Emmett, but nothing happened. He was stuck like this. Edward and Jasper couldn't get a read on him and Alice couldn't get anything from him.

Someone said he could be dead, but I didn't want to believe it. I wasn't going to believe it.

Whatever this thing was... I was going to find it, kill it.

As of right now, I was listening to the conversation downstairs. There was a big argument happening, about Emmett. Many said Emmett was dead, that we had to move me to bury him. The rest said it was like Alec's gift, getting rid of every sense a vampire has, making them helpless, that he was alive.

Which he was... Emmett was alive, no matter what people said about him.

I kissed Emmett's head and sat back in the seat. Part of me knew this was the Volturi. The dark shadow was the Volturi.

"If he doesn't move in the next hour, Carlisle, we have to call it death." someone said. "And you know this better than anyone else."

"Carlisle, please that's your son." Esme whispered. "He's not dead. It's impossible. We can only die one way, you know that."

I stood up and started to looking for marks on Emmett's body. I checked everywhere, trying to find myself a sign. There was no way Emmett could just die like this. It was impossible.

I didn't pay attention to time as I was looking for some type of hint on the dark shadow. I went on the internet, searched through many, many books. The only thing I've got was something about death taking vampire's souls during the night to make himself more powerful, which was highly impossible. I didn't want to believe death actually existed, so I avoided that route. Other than that, it was the only thing I could find.

A couple of guys came into the room, looking at Emmett and then me. Carlisle was right behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing up, slowly moving to Emmett. "You can't do this. He's not dead."

"Isabella..." a man said. I really needed to know names of the people around this house.

Suddenly, I was being pinned to the floor by three of the guys. I was screaming as Carlisle threw a white sheet over Emmett's body.

"He's not DEAD!" I screamed. "CARLISLE!"

Elijah came into the room, trying to calm me down but I wasn't having it.

"We're not going to burn his body Isabella." Elijah said. "We're just putting in six feet under, we're not burning him. Isabella, it's been 10 hours since he's been like that. You have to assume he's dead. Bella, be listen."

Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward picked up Emmett's body and walked down the stairs with him.

About an hour later, of all the fighting and cursing erupting through the house, I was sitting on the ground, right where Emmett was buried.

"Do you really want to argue with me right now?!" I heard Carlisle yell. "I just buried my son! You leave that woman alone or I will stop you. You tell me how you feel when you unexpectedly lose someone like to something that hasn't even happen before."

"Carlisle... I'm sorry." someone whispered.

I blocked out the talking and focused on Emmett's burial. Something obviously wasn't right. Nothing was going as planned. The Volturi shouldn't have known we were here. They shouldn't have even know this place existed.

I was going to find out whoever did this, even if it meant killing someone close to me. I didn't care anymore.

_**Emmett's POV**_

What the hell...

"Hello?" I asked.

I was completely alone in this... place? Was I even still on earth?

"Hello?" I asked again.

I was standing in the middle on a grassy field, nothing but grass for miles. The sun was out, shining through. There was a little bit of wind and that was it. And on top of that, I was wearing all white for some strange reason.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself.

"Hello Emmett." someone said behind me.

I turned and looked at the man who was wearing all white as well.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"It's a little hard to explain, really. Your in between worlds."

"What?"

"You died, Emmett." He said.

"That thing... it killed me."

"Yes." He said. "But your not supposed to be here right now. Your death, it's too early."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Vastel, an angel of the vampires. You came too early. What killed you, was another vampire, a vampire much stronger than an average vampire. It was after you, to kill you, to make Isabella weak. It's working for the Volturi."

"Wait, slow down. An angel?" I asked.

"Yes. Vampires and wolves exist, why can't angel and demons exist?" He said. Vastel walked in front of me. "The vampire isn't just some vampire, it's half demon."

"This is impossible." I whispered.

"Emmett you need to listen." He said. "This thing, it's working for the Volturi, it knows where everybody is. It killed you so Isabella would become weak. Without you, she can hardly function. They just buried you under ground and she hasn't moved from that spot. Listen, this thing will be back, killing off the others one by one. You have to stop it."

"How? I'm dead."

"Once again, you're too early. I say when a vampire dies or not." Vastel said.

"So shouldn't you kill the Volturi?"

"Can't. I follow orders. I do not interfere on human earth."

"So what, you're stuck here until another vampire shows up?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "This is the first time I've sent a vampire back onto human earth..."

"Vas, I'm still confused..." I said. "How the hell am I supposed to kill this thing?"

"You will know when the time comes. The shadow will show up next to Dominic around 3 in the morning. You will know." He said. "It's time for you to go back."

"Wait, I have more questions."

"You only have time for one." He said. "Maybe two."

"How can I contact you?" I asked.

"Only I can contact you."

"And when am I supposed to actually die?"

He hesitated a little bit. But I pushed him on. "You're supposed to die at the fight. Not because Isabella did, because Aro did. He kills you. There's no way around it, even if I told you and you be careful. You will die at the hands of Aro on the day of the fight. I'm sorry."

"Who else dies?" I asked.

He shook his head and touched my forehead. "That I can't tell you..."

I suddenly woke up in a small little wooden box. Vastel... an angel... for vampires... I'm going to die... too soon...

I started to bang against the wooden coffin to break myself free. I heard Isabella's frantic voice calling for some help and I immediately dug out from the ground. It didn't take long, since I was a vampire and had freaking super speed. I slipped out of the ground and Isabella immediately grabbed me.

"I told you he wasn't dead." she said, looking at the others.

"Holy shit." I said. "How long?"

"Ten hours." she whispered and kissed my face.

"What the hell happened?" Edward asked.

I was about to tell them about Vastel and angel and demons until my head started pounding very painfully.

_Do not tell them about me, nothing about the angels or demons. _

"Uh.. I don't know." I lied. Maggie turned her head sideways and nodded.

This was going to be the worst rest of my life. I better make the rest of it...

* * *

_**Hey, if it makes you feel better, it really wasn't a cliff hanger this time. :D **_

_**Don't worry, I will explain more about the angels and demons... **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Oh and thank you to the followers and favorites and the reviewers, I always smile when an email pops up about this story. You guys make me happy, and keep following. Hope you guys enjoy. A chapter will be up as soon as possible... **_

_**REVIEW**_


	12. Vastel vs The Unknown Demon?

**_Emmett's POV_**

Isabella would not leave me alone for the life of me. Actually, I take that back. No one would leave me alone for the life of me. They all wanted to know what happened and I had to keep saying that I didn't know. If I tried to say something about Vastel, or the demons, or the angels, Vastel would make my head explode on the inside. You know, the guy was an ass for an angel.

As of right now, I was standing in the bedroom, where I died at. Isabella was holding my hand, staring at me. I couldn't believe I had died from some demon-vampire thing. On top of that, I was shocked angels or demons existed. I didn't want to believe him, but all the evidence pointed to it. The dark shadow, me dying, Vastel coming to me.

Also, I wanted to know who and where the demon was. He was working for the Volturi. And since he was working for the Volturi, he... or she probably told the Volturi where we were at. I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up at the house in an hour or so. The main problem was... who was the demon? They obviously had to be in the house, they had to be. Otherwise, the Volturi wouldn't have known where we were.

And the damn thing was going to try and kill Dominic tonight. I realized that it was killing the people closest to Isabella, trying to make her weak from her emotions. But the more I thought about it, the less it seemed true. I would think, if I knew Isabella very well, she would spend her life trying to find whoever killed me. I wanted to ask her about it, but I wasn't sure I wanted to tip her in that direction. So I kept quiet.

"Emmett?" I heard Isabella's small voice peer out to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just a little... stuck."

"Then I'll pull you with me." She said and pulled me with our hands locked together.

She sat on the bed, putting her hands up my shirt.

"Isabella..." I said, protesting. This woman was going to be the death of me...

Well, actually she wasn't. Aro was going to be the death of me but you know what I mean...

"Emmett, I thought you died. And I... I sat there, thinking of all the things I should have done to keep you happy, for me not to be selfish. I'm sorry Emmett. For all the times I played you into thinking that I was in love with you. And the truth is, I was lying to myself. I am in love with you, I was just afraid. Each day, I regret not going with you sooner and I want to spend this eternity with you."

"Bella, this fight..."

"I know, it could be the death of us." She said. "But I at least want to spend these last couple of days, weeks, or maybe months with you. I don't want to lose you again. I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

I sat next to her and kissed her. She had no idea what was about to come in store for me. Even if Vastel would let me tell the truth, I don't think I would tell Isabella about my death.

Isabella laid her forehead against mine. "I want to marry you Emmett."

"Isabella..." I protested.

"Emmett. I want to marry you. Propose to me." She said.

"I... I can't."

She sat back, completely confused.

"I'm not turning you down Bells. It's just that... I can't... propose to you if something were to happen to either of us."

"Emmett, your talking as if you're already dead. Do you plan on dying in this fight?"

"Do you?" I asked. "Bella... I just can't..."

"Nothing will happen to me... to us. I'll make sure of it." She said. "Please Emmett.. I love you. More than anything or anyone in this world. I want to do this with you."

"I just need to think about it..." I said.

"Guys, Maria is close by." I heard Alice say.

"Come on, we'll talk about it later." I said.

We walked down the stairs, hand in hand. She refused to leave my side for even a second. It hurt to see her like this, the love of my life willing to give herself over for me. It's something that I was suppose to do, something that I possibly could end up doing.

Carlisle patted my back, smiling. I gave a small smile back but I knew he saw that it didn't reach my eyes. And it didn't. I knew the date of my death and how I was going to die. Vastel said there was no way of getting around it, sadly. Even if it wasn't from Aro, I was bound to die that day. I would end up leaving Isabella all by herself. It was hard to even let her out of my sight for three minutes. Let alone being in heaven or hell.

Isabella pulled my hand, wanting to stand outside for Maria and the others to show. Honestly, I would be tense as hell, but I wasn't feeling it. Now that I knew the possible complete truth out there, Maria was just an eyelash in someone's eye. It was the demons I should be afraid of. Especially the one that was coming here tonight to kill Dominic.

I heard a boat pulling up with a presence of forty-three vampires. I wasn't ecstatic that Isabella would have newborns for this fight, then again, I understood. Newborns were strong, if they were controlled. With Maria, we had a good chance of having almost everyone live throughout this fight. Then again, newborns were careless, they just wanted blood. It would be hard to control them all.

Maria stepped off the boat, with Victoria flanking her right side. The forty newborns walked towards us, watching us move.

Maria walked gracefully to Isabella, with a fake smile plastered to her face. When she saw Jasper and Peter standing behind us, her smile even widened.

"Maria." Isabella said.

"How nice it is to see you all again. I suppose Charlotte is here as well." Maria said.

"We are not here to make friends, to see old comrades. We're here to train, to kill the Volturi." Peter said. "Something every vampire should very much focus on."

"Peter... seems like you do not like to change much."

"Just being realistic." He said and turned to walk into the house.

"You promised me something when you were to come here. I am expecting it to stay the same." Isabella warned. She grabbed my hand and walked in the house.

The others were weary of Maria, hearing many stories of her past. Especially Esme. She never liked hearing the name Maria, let alone having her in the same room as her. If Esme was capable of killing Maria herself, she would have done it a long time ago. Then when she heard about Isabella and Maria, it just added gas to the fire.

Everyone noticed Maria and the newborns. Victoria was somewhat walking next to Maria, knowing she would be hated as much as well. As they stared at her, something in my chest started to hurt. And I knew who was doing it...

Vastel...

He had a really bad way of contacting me, making me feel pain. Really, I would have to talk to him about this, because it was ridiculous.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Bella.

She pouted and mumbled something but I hurried off. The pain was getting too intense.

I ran to the bedroom and locked the door. Vastel was standing at the dresser, looking at the mirror. His black hair in a complete mess, his pale skin, the dark red eyes. For an angel, he was creepy looking. Then again, he was the angel for vampires.

"Vastel."

"Emmett." He said, not turning from the mirror. "Do not worry, the others cannot hear us."

"How are you here? You usually poof me somewhere else." I asked.

"Well, I was able to come down to the human earth for once. I truly do not know why. But I am here. I am able to help you when this shadow demon comes. One problem, however, I will disappear when a vampire is killed. I have to go back to send them on. And I never know when it happens, it is something we will both have to work with."

"Okay, question, will the others see you?"

"Yes." He said.

"Stop staring at the mirror Vastel." I said. "The others will know something is weird with you. You don't act normal."

"What exactly is normal, Emmett?" He asked.

"Okay, well act like a vampire. Vampires do not stare at themselves in the mirror... you can't even see yourself..." I whispered.

"I am an angel, not a vampire."

I sighed. This guy was going to have the hardest time here. I made Vastel change into something else, something that wasn't white. I quickly told him not to stare at people, avoid mirrors, and keep to himself. We were supposedly "friends" who haven't seen each other in years. Also, he needed to give people space. The man will stand behind you without any problems. It made me uncomfortable...

"Alright." I said. "Close enough."

We walked down the stairs, Vastel close behind me.

"Uhh... we have another vampire." I said.

Isabella turned to him and gave a small smile. She walked up to him, without any problems. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Isabella." Vastel said, kissing her hand. "It is nice to finally meet you. The name of Isabella is floating around in the heavens."

I mentally smacked my forehead.

Isabella tilted her head, not sure of what to say next. "Thank you?"

Vastel smiled and looked at me, very proud of himself.

"I'm sure you know everybody's names already." I said.

"Yes and I know all of their death dat-" He began until I dragged him out of the room.

I did something I thought I would never do... and that was scream at an angel.

Second time had to be right.

Vastel kept quiet as he walked by my side. The others were distracted with strategies of how to go against the Volturi. Luckily, with Peter's ability to see which outcome would be the best, we now knew what would work and what didn't. He also thought about how to add in the wolves, making our outcome better. Isabella was stuck on who was going to fight and who was going to stay out. Of course, she wanted the "little" ones to stay out of it with Esme.

Esme didn't argue with Isabella when she took her out. When Rosalie was added to Isabella's "Little Ones" list, she threw her bitch fit.

"There is no way in hell I am sitting this one out. You need me. I cannot sit here and wait for everyone to walk in to tell me if my family survived or not. Esme may can do it, but I refuse." Rose said.

Isabella sat back in the seat, rubbing her temples like she had a headache. "Fine. Do what you think is best."

_Well, wasn't expecting it to go like that._

Edward nodded at me, looking between Isabella and Rosalie.

"We need to train these newborns." Maria said.

"No, you need to train these newborns. Not us." Bella said.

"You're the one who wanted me to change them. I've already been dealing with them for the last year, maybe even more. In other words, I don't want to train them. They weren't made for me." She said.

"If you want to have it that way Maria, fine." Isabella said.

"You, who are you?" Maria asked, looking at Vastel.

"My name is Vastel." He said.

"What's your story?" Alice asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your story, we all have one. Maria and her idiocy creating Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter. Carlisle changing Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Esme. So on, so forth. Who changed you?"

"I was never changed. I was created." He said.

I groaned and fell to the floor. This was it... They were going to find out about him because angels didn't know how to lie.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"What do you mean by created?" Carlisle asked.

"He, uh, doesn't remember what happened to him." I blurted.

"Okay, you two are hiding something." Maggie said.

Vastel and I looked at Maggie, completely forgetting she can tell who's lying or not. The girl was scary, actually. I would never be able to get anything away from Isabella because of her.

"I assure you Maggie, we are not hiding anything from you." Vastel said.

"How old are you?"

"I was born in 300 B.C. I have lived for a very long time."

"Longer than the Volturi..." Carlisle mumbled.

"Yes, indeed."

"You're so proper, it's sort of freaky."

"Yes, he's weird." I said.

Vastel looked at me. "I'll make your death early..."

"Ass." I whispered.

Isabella sat down on my side, since I was still lying on the floor like an idiot.

"We need to continue on with this strategy." I said.

We made a plan of having all the gifted people to be in the front wave. Behind that wave, or the second wave, would be the strongest, like me. Isabella would be in the first wave, which I completely hated. In the last wave, or the third wave, would be all the wolves. Isabella wanted to keep them out of this as much as possible. As do I. Vastel didn't say a word when it came to the possible deaths. He just kept giving me small glances.

When Isabella said she wanted to take down Caius, I told her she shouldn't, which only pissed her off. She claimed that I was trying my best to get myself killed, which was going to happen anyways, yet I didn't tell her that, she would throw a complete fit.

I sighed and looked at the time. It was close to ten. I didn't want to be up any longer, until I remembered the damn shadow thing coming for Dominic tonight.

Vastel and I told everyone to go to bed, Isabella wondering why Vastel was pushing everyone to bed. I just told her he wanted to help with the lock up. She didn't bother me with it and walked up to bed. Finally, it was Vastel and I. He was standing there, not blinking, not moving, right next to me, making me completely uncomfortable again.

"Vastel, what did I say about space?" I asked.

"Sorry." He said and stepped back.

"How do I kill this thing?" I asked.

"Lighted Oil." He said. "Not only that, we have to seal the ashes in a holy container."

"Holy container?" I asked. "What? The heavens have Tupperware?"

He looked at me, completely missing the joke.

"Never mind." I said.

He gave me this stone jar that had many symbols embedded on it. It was strange, really. I was still stuck on angels and demons existing.

"Once you put its ashes in there, it can never come out."

"So what, this thing isn't actually dead? It's just stuck."

"Yes." He said.

"Sucks for him." I said. "Let's go."

Vastel and I stayed outside of Dominic's room. It was going to be a little hard, considering many people were in that room. Maybe if we got Dominic alone, we could light this oil on fire and pour it on the shadow without waking so many people. It was the only thing we could do.

I walked in the room, stepping over people to get to Dominic. I smacked the back of his head, waking him up.

"What the hell?"

"Shh, come on." I said.

We walked Dominic down the stairs, waiting for this shadow thing to kill him. However, we waited and waited, Dominic getting very impatient. I looked at Vastel with questioning eyes and he shrugged, not knowing what was going on as well.

We waited for another hour and even let Dominic go back to bed. I knew he was going to want some answers, but I'm sure Vastel would be able to come up with something.

Vastel shrugged and we walked upstairs, giving up the waiting. Vastel was going to sleep in the same room as Dominic, just in case.

I crawled into bed, trying not to walk Isabella, though she opened her eyes, mumbled something, and fell back asleep.

I didn't fall asleep like I should have. I thought about Isabella living without me, the life she would have eternity without me. The more I thought about it, the more sadness I felt. I loved Isabella and I've spent a couple of years chasing her. Now that I finally have her, I was going to die. On top of it, she wanted to get married. It hurt that I couldn't tell her, yet it hurt more that we had to part soon. And she would only know that it was from Aro.

Then, I started to think... down on myself. Maybe it was my turn to go again. I've lived a life that many people would never see, a life where I've also killed people. Yes, it was by accident, but I never let myself go for that.

I soon let those thoughts pass and fell asleep.

In the morning, Isabella was sitting on the bed, staring at me.

"You know, that's really creepy." I said.

"Oh shush." She said, hitting my chest.

I smiled. She gave a small smile back.

"We need to get up." She whispered.

"I don't want to."

She rolled her eyes and stepped out of bed. I waited in bed until she started getting on my ass about getting up.

Today was all about training. Peter, Jasper, Isabella, Maria, and Charlotte would be running the training today. We were going to talk in a big group first, then we would break into smaller groups.

I was a little concerned for Vastel, him being an angel and all. He just needed to know how to act like a vampire, not an angel.

When I arrived downstairs, Vastel was staring at Elijah, like he's seen a ghost.

"Morning Vas." I said.

He nodded towards me, not taking his eyes away from Elijah. Something was obviously wrong.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

He turned towards me and nodded towards a different area to talk to me.

We walked into the formal living room, away from everyone else. He seemed a little skeptical, worried, and confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Elijah, when did he come here?" Vastel asked.

"The same day everyone else came here, why?" I asked.

"Many, many years ago, almost one hundred years, I was waiting for another vampire. It was around 1900."

"Vastel, get to the point." I said.

"The point is, I've already sent Elijah off." He said. "That man in there, that's not Elijah. Elijah's already dead."

* * *

**_Sorry it's been a while. I do have a life. :p _**

**_But it's up now and I hoped you enjoy. _**

**_I enjoy reading all of the comments, they make me smile and laugh sometimes. _**

**_Anyways..._**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
